


tastebuds

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Burnout Syndrome, Cigarettes, Comfort Food, Corporate life, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Timeskip, Sleeping Pills, Slice of Life, Smoking, Stress, Stressful work, Therapy, Timeskip, Toxic work culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Burnout makes Akaashi a dull man with a dull sense of taste - and Osamu comes to bring back all the flavors.A story where Akaashi & Osamu build their relationship through lunchboxes, and more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109





	1. Savory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually a spin-off of one of my Indonesian OsaAka one-shots on my Twitter, “The Waiter” and “The Regular”. I’ve been thinking of translating those to English, but then I thought - hey, why don’t just spin it a little bit and elaborate on it more? 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy it!

_Savory; is a taste caused by amino acids - that is commonly brought on by aspartic acid or glutamic acid. Occassionally, savory is also called "umami" or "meaty." Some scientists think tasting savoriness helps increase our appetite and control protein digestion._

* * *

> _December 2020_
> 
> _Monday; 12PM_

With a heavy sigh, Akaashi drops his pen to the table in defeat. His free hands are now lifted to his face - as he buries his face beneath his palms, slowly massaging his own eyes and temple with his fingers and thumbs. With his eyes closed, his other senses starts catching more and more things - the ticking sound of the office’s wall clock, the sound of people lifting their asses off their chairs, the sound of new e-mail from his laptop, the sound of Air Jordan sneakers’ steps getting closer to his table which probably belongs to his mangaka slash the core of his stress today, Udai Tenma.

It’s Monday - so it’s not like Akaashi’s expecting anything else. Just like any other Monday, it’s the deadline for the weekly chapter submission - where editors have to submit the final version of the next week’s chapter by the latest 8AM tomorrow to the digital publisher team and the printing team. Just like any other Monday, it’s the most stressful day of the week for editors like Akaashi. Just like any other Monday, it’s the most unhealthy weekday of the week for editors like Akaashi - who usually double down their cigarette and coffee intake in exchange of skipping breakfast, lunch, or even dinner.

It’s not like Akaashi’s not used to it - three years in the manga industry probably have strengthened the survival rate of his internal organs and body, due to the constant torture. It’s not like Akaashi can do anything about how the industry works, anyways.

Akaashi’s fingers keep massaging the closed lids of his eyes, hoping for a slight relief on the stressed muscles and brain neurons as he unconsciously loses the track of time. 

Akaashi used to enjoy feeling _lost._ Somehow, it helps him relax - because being lost makes him feel like he’s in a different dimension, and he loves the _expectant_ feeling for what could happen next. It’s when he feels _lost,_ that he feels like he’s finally able to escape the constant pressure of having to socialize, of having to know the time, of having to meet the deadlines, of having to find a purpose. He tries to get lost in between his daily routines sometimes; closing his eyes and daydreams during lunch break, sitting on the train for hours with no direction until he’s bored and decides to take the right line to home, taking random walks around the neighbourhood with no direction on weekend mornings.

Yet now, he feels lost, but he feels _nothing._ It’s just _dull,_ just _tasteless._ And everyday, it just gets more dull and more tasteless - Akaashi couldn't even tell the difference in between the days and weeks anymore other than the deadlines.

“Here’s your onigiri, Akaashi-san.”  
  


Akaashi slightly opens a gap between his fingers - to take a peek at Udai who just put a plastic bag filled with onigiris on Akaashi’s table. 

“But I haven’t told you what I wanted for lunch?” answers Akaashi slowly as he lowers his hands, “I - is it twelve already?”

“..Um, yes? I poked you a few times earlier but you ignored me, so I guessed you just wanted the usual? Which is an onigiri lunch at the table? Because it’s Monday and we’re choked by the deadline…?” answers Udai anxiously, colors vanishing from his face as the fear of having to face the raging version of Akaashi Keiji starts to grow on him, “...Am I wrong?”

Akaashi blinks, as his eyes darts to the four packs of FamilyMart onigiri, then to the rest of his table - at the piling manuscripts and doodles, at the lit laptop screen that showcases the last feedback email from his Editor in Chief, at the calendar that marked December 7 - which is today - with a huge red circle.

Akaashi blinks again, his calm expression stays still - contrasting with the frustrated screams inside his head that got buried in no time.

“No, you’re not.” answers Akaashi, before turning himself around and faces Udai again, “Thank you, Udai-san.”

Udai anxiously swallows his saliva, before he slowly mutters, “Are you okay? I know this Monday is tougher than the usu-”

“I’m okay. It’s fine. I just-” cuts Akaashi, “..I, I just -”

Akaashi already tried so hard to resist, to stop himself from saying the cursed, forbidden word - but it seems like this time, his mind and body have decided to work together against him.

“I..I just need a _break_.”

Udai blinks in surprise - which Akaashi already understood after working with him for 3 years that it’s not a regular surprise blink, it’s the _oh-shit-what-the-fuck_ blink. It’s the _you-know-you-can’t-do-that_ kind of blink. So Akaashi decided to answer by clearing his own throat as he stands up.

“No, no, I’m not taking a leave and leaving you alone in the middle of all this shit, no. A smoke break. Will be back in a few minutes.” continues Akaashi as he walks towards the door, “And I want the revised panels on my table once I’m back, got it?”

“ _Unghhhh,_ sure, sure. Take your time, as long as possible!”

“Say that to my boss and Karl Marx.”

“But seriously, Akaashi-san,” Udai continues, “don’t smoke too much. They said cigarettes kills your appetite. At least bring the onigiris with you?”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows as his eyes stares at the plastic bag with no interest, lips already pursed to hold the unlit cigarette between his lips.

“Don’t think I already had any to kill, anyway.”

\---

Another heavy sigh escapes Akaashi’s lips, as his eyes find the smoking area more packed than usual. Quickly his eyes darts at his favorite corner for smoking at the smoking area - a secluded window-facing corner with a counter and barstools, hidden behind pots of monsterras and anthuriums - which seems to be empty for now.

Akaashi lights up his cigarette with another heavy sigh, as he walks towards the pots of plants. His feet were about to take a left turn; before his eyes caught something at the corner that completely stopped his tracks.

The corner’s not empty, that’s for sure. There is this one guy - wearing a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans, hair covered in a plain black baseball cap; sitting on the barstool in front of the counter. The man was looking down - Akaashi couldn’t get a clear look at his face as the man’s hands were busy shaking up the insides of his jeans’ pocket - before he lifted his head and met Akaashi’s gaze.

“Hey man, can I borrow a-”

And Akaashi freezes - as the man’s grey irises stares right into his own gunmetal blue eyes, as his toned arm reaches out towards Akaashi, as a polite smile was about to curl on the man’s lips along with a question that he was about to throw before his jaw falls slack. A view that is somehow so familiar and nostalgic for Akaashi - that it pulls up memories of _fun_ that Akaashi barely remembers anymore.

The man in black blinks, as the smile starts curling up again on his lips while he breaks the silence - yet this time, rather than polite, it’s _warm_ ; akin to the tone of his voice.

_“_ Fukurodani’s setter..- Wait, I remember yer name now. _Akaashi-kun? Akaashi Keiji?”_

Akaashi unconsciously holds his breath. 

“....Miya-san? Wait - Miya Osamu, right?” Akaashi answers as he exhales his first puff, then offers Osamu his lighter. “Here. Wow, it’s been a long time.”

“Thanks. When was it, last year? The MSBY vs Adlers match? That was the last time we met?” answers Osamu as he takes Akaashi’s lighter to light his own cigarette. The man let out his first puff before smiling again, his right hand now tapping on the seat on his right - followed with Akaashi taking a seat there. "Ya look good."

“Thanks, you too. And, yeah, like 6 months ago? That was the last MSBY match that I watched too - before my work swallowed me whole.” answers Akaashi as he sits, and takes another puff.

"Hmm, Bokuto mentioned that to me on the last match at Osaka. Yer work's always gets crazier during the second half of the year."

"How's your brother? And the rest of MSBY?"

"Fine, fine. Winning streaks here and there, brand deals here and there. Nothing to worry about."

"Huh." answers Akaashi with a slight nod; before the corner falls back into silence.

“Funny meeting ya here.” continues Osamu, his chin is now resting on one hand as he stares at Akaashi, “I thought ya worked at Shueisha or something, and would look more disheveled than this during weekdays.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I’m not that successful yet.” answers Akaashi as he exhales, “and also, funny meeting _you_ here. I still remember your fake promise of Onigiri Miya’s Tokyo branch back during the MSBY-Adlers match, so I thought you would stick at Hyogo for now.”

“Hey, it’s not fake. I’m really thinking about it. That’s why I’m here.”

“I don’t remember any interior design companies or cooking utensils companies in this building?”

“I’m not THAT rich, Akaashi-kun.” answers Osamu as he laughs heartily, “We’re gonna start the expansion through private group orders or on-demand catering service for offices first. Just opened the kitchen at a small lot nearby, near the intersection. Once the demand for our food's strong enough, we’re gonna open the real thing.”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows as he takes another puff. “Oh, that’s so close, like less than a 5 minute walk? That’s smart, a mobile catering service.”

“Yeah. That law firm on the top floor? We’re handling their lunch and dinner catering - the owner is a fan of MSBY and got a taste of the onigiris during the match last month.” continues Osamu while pointing his thumb at the ceiling, “This is our first day and I’m still experimenting on some menus, so I’ll be staying here for a week before letting my staff takes over.” 

“Wow, that law firm got a big head count, didn’t they?”

“Yes, they did. And a crazy, inhumane work hours that requires ‘em to eat all the time. A gold mine.” answers Osamu as he exhales, “at least I can work while making good deeds, ya know. Letting my food entertain their sad souls.”

Akaashi laughs bitterly, as Osamu stares at him with eyebrows raised.

“What’s with yer laugh?”

“Nothing.” answers Akaashi as he takes another puff, “just.. I agree. Sad souls need to be fed well.”

Osamu stares at Akaashi in silence - eyebrows still raised, before he takes another puff in the silence that somehow feels comfortable.

“I just knew that yer office’s here.” Osamu speaks again, as he puts off his cigarette to take a new one.

“Yeah, from the 5th to 7th floor.”

“Ohh, I see another gold mine. Would ya be interested in our service?” asks Osamu with wiggling eyebrows.

“Don’t put your hopes up.” answers Akaashi while chuckling, “We’re not a nation-wide known law firm, you know. Just a rising manga publishing company. A smoke break is already a luxury - and a high-quality catering from vendors as good as Onigiri Miya might be nearly impossible.”

“....Wait, it’s twelve. I thought ya were on a lunch break?”

“No, I’ll.. have my lunch at my table later. Or if I didn’t make it in time, I’ll just eat them during the dinner time,” answers Akaashi as he exhales another smoke, “..at my table too, of course.”

“....Really?”

“Really.”

“That’s not a good habit, ya know.” continues Osamu as he takes another puff - eyes still not leaving Akaashi, yet this time, his gaze is wrapped with worry.

“I know. But I’ve been doing it for years, so.” answers Akaashi, shoulders raised in acknowledgement, as Osamu stares at him - the man in black's eyebrows are now furrowed.

“Why? How?” asks Osamu, somehow sounds pissed, “What makes it so hard for ya to leave yer table just for at least 15 minutes to eat peacefully?”

“Capitalism. Or deadlines, in short.”

Osamu clicks his tongue before he lets out a chuckle. “And whaddaya eat at yer lovely work table?”

“It depends, what would be the fastest menu that I can get.” answers Akaashi as he lights up another cigarette - marking today as the first time he spent more than one cigarette in this smoking area in one break, throughout the last three years that he spent working here, “It can be onigiris from the nearby convenience store, a cup of ramen, McDonalds-”

“Akaashi-kun. _Really_?” 

This time, Osamu didn’t even bother to pause for an indirect request of permission to cut Akaashi, “Really? Fast food? Junk food? Ya don't even like.. eat a proper rice and soup meal?”

“Really. Fast food. Junk food. Not even a proper rice and soup meal.” repeats Akaashi.

“Ya don’t cook?”

“Don’t have the time. The moment I reached my apartment, I would just pass out.”

“So yer saying that yer sad body have been having _tasteless_ lunch and dinner for years?” asks Osamu again, the pitch of his voice gets higher in each sentence.

The way Osamu suddenly got all serious when they’re talking about food somehow looks funny for Akaashi - from how Osamu just stops smoking and let the cigarette hang loosely on his fingers as he asks his question about Akaashi’s horrible eating habit, to how Osamu’s grey irises now stabbing Akaashi’s eyes and soul with a disbelief glare as he listens to the answers.

Akaashi chuckles before he answers, “I had a sushi course last month, so maybe just for the past month-”

“Akaashi-kun, I'm serious.”

“Me too. But oh well, who cares.” answers Akaashi as he rolls his eyes, “As long as this belly’s full and my brain can have enough nutrients to work to its capacity, I don’t mind. As long as my bosses are satisfied with my work and I didn’t miss the deadlines, I don’t mind. If the price is just a _taste,_ I don’t mind. 

“Don’t think I can taste and feel anything anymore, anyways.”

Akaashi can feel Osamu’s glare stabbing deeper inside his soul - so deep it actually makes him uncomfortable. A thick silence falls between the two men - the faint sound of traffic jam and burning ends of cigarettes faintly fills the secluded corner.

“That’s it. Ya know what, here.”

Akaashi averts his gaze back at Osamu who just broke the silence, before his gaze moves to the black lunch box that Osamu just slammed on the counter in front of Akaashi. 

“What is it?”

“Extra from today’s lunch delivery.” answers Osamu as his fingers unwraps the lunchbox, “I was about to eat this, but ya desperately need this more than me. Eat this. Now.”

Akaashi was about to glare and all ready to send another remark back at Osamu, before the sight of the lunchbox captured his eyes, mind, and soul; making him almost drooling at the sight.

It was a simple lunch box set - three pieces of onigiri with different flavors, two pieces of salmon nigiri sushi topped with lines of mentai sauce, and two pieces of matcha cake roll. Yet all of them were cooked and plated so neatly - no botched edges, no excess ingredients or sauces - everything is just so neat and _tempting_. Akaashi’s not sure if he’s just hallucinating or not, but he swears he can smell the fragrant umeboshi and salmon from where he’s sitting - so good it spreads warmth throughout his stomach.

“Oh, yer drooling.” Osamu chuckles as he cuts Akaashi’s daydream.

“Here? You want me to eat this here?” asks Akaashi again as he snapped back into reality, “In the middle of this… smoking area?”

“Yes. I need to see ya eat properly with my own two eyes.”

“Why?” asks Akaashi again as he put off his cigarette on the nearby ashtray, “And also, I don’t eat this much.”

“Then just eat it with me.” answers Osamu quickly before pushing the chopstick to Akaashi’s chest - chin pointing at the food, signaling Akaashi to start eating now.

Akaashi gulps, before he awkwardly grabs the chopstick from Osamu’s fingers, and snaps it into two before holding both in between his folded palms now - head bowing at the lunch box and at Osamu respectfully.

“ _Itadakimasu._ ”

“Go, go. Eat it. Eat the sushi first, I’m personally very proud of this one. This is my first commercial sushi.” says Osamu as he scoots closer to Akaashi - their shoulders are now touching as a result, making Akaashi flinches slightly. Akaashi stares at the Onigiri Miya owner, who’s now sitting _too close,_ but maybe didn’t realize it as he’s way too busy staring at the lunch box as if it’s his own newborn.

Osamu is now sitting so close, that Akaashi can smell the faint fresh fragrance of Paco Rabanne Invictus Aqua from Osamu’s skin; so close, that Akaashi can see the pretty glimmer of Osamu’s eyes as he stares at his work; so close, that Akaashi can clearly see the veins on his neck and the sharp edges of his jawline.

So close, that Akaashi forgets that he was about to devour a lunch box - not a Kansai man who owns a famous onigiri store. So close, that Akaashi found himself somehow _lost_ at the sight of Miya Osamu.

“Hey, Akaashi-kun, eat it-”

The man of Akaashi’s current daydream suddenly turns to face Akaashi - bringing their nose only a few centimeters apart before both of them flinches and scoots backwards in reflex. Akaashi’s breath hitches - chopsticks gripped so tightly on his chest it turns his knuckles white, heart’s beating so fast it probably have turned his cheeks pink.

_Fuck._

“Oh, sorry, did I surprise ya?” asks Osamu calmly after the awkward silence, as if he didn’t just wreck Akaashi’s heartbeat rate out of _nothing,_ “I was about to tell ya to eat, since ya were quiet. Lemme pour the _shoyu_ here.”

“Yes. I am. I will. I’m… going to.” answers Akaashi as he slowly scoots back closer to Osamu, chopsticks now placed in between his fingers, slightly shaking, “I’m eating the sushi. Again, thanks for the meal. Please take some too, I can’t eat all of it.”

“Don’t worry, go ahead.” says Osamu as he smiles and rests his chin on one of his palms again, eyes staring at Akaashi as the latter slightly dips the sushi on the provided _shoyu_ and _wasabi_ before slowly putting it in his mouth.

Akaashi had expected that the savory taste of the salmon, mentai sauce, and rice molded by Osamu’s hands would surely be delicious - but he definitely didn’t expect that it would _stun_ him.

He is completely stunned - as the delicious savoriness spreads across his tongue, sending endorphins throughout his whole blood flow that makes him crave for more food; as his body finally falls back in peace and balanced state after it consumes a good, heartful meal; as his body finally feels like it’s coming _back alive._

“God.” Akaashi speaks after he swallows the sushi - eyes staring back at Osamu in a glimmering joy.

“Ah, another sad soul is now happy and beautiful after being fed well with my food. I am a happy man.” answers Osamu with a soft smile.

“This is just- wow. I’m- did you make your own mentai sauce?” asks Akaashi, as his chopsticks unconsciously grabs another sushi while his mouth is still busy chewing, “the sauce doesn’t smell so fishy - yet the umami taste on it is still strong!”

“Of course I made it by myself, who do ya think I am?” answers Osamu as he takes one of the onigiri in the box, “I crafted all of ‘em with my own hands, Akaashi-kun. From the scratch.”

“This is perfect.” asks Akaashi as he bites to the onigiri - which followed by a pleased moan after the rice and its filling is swallowed through his throat, “so, so perfect.”

“Hey, be honest, I need constructive feedback, ya know.”

“I am being honest?” answers Akaashi, “if there’s any critic that I can come up with, if I forced myself to - then it would be the lack of vegetables. The whole set is delicious, but it's too.. savory?”

“Ah, true. Most of ‘em are meat, even the onigiris doesn’t have lots of umeboshi and cucumbers.” says Osamu, as he plays with the bitten onigiri on his hand, "but do ya know what those smart guys said? They said savory foods is good in increasing appetite and pushing better digestion."

"Ah, so that's why I keep wanting to eat more."

“ya like vegetables, Akaashi-kun?”

“I do.” answers Akaashi as he takes the last bite of the onigiri, before his hand reaches for another, “..but I don’t like salad, so I need to cook them. Yet I barely have time to do so….so.”

Akaashi can feel Osamu’s eyebrows rising up again in excitement - before he takes the last bite of his onigiri. Slowly, Osamu leans closer towards Akaashi to grab the matcha cake - but suddenly he stops; right when his chin is hovering above Akaashi's shoulder.

“This is not going to be the last, Akaashi-kun. I think I’m gonna send another box for ya again, starting from tomorrow - so I'm gonna need 'yer number for delivery purpose.” answers Osamu, with a smile that is definitely wider than the first smile that he threw at Akaashi today. His left hand offers his phone towards Akaashi’s chest with the dial pad displayed as he grabs one of the matcha cakes from the box with the other hand; eyes still not leaving Akaashi, with their noses now only a few centimeters apart as Osamu continues,

“Starting from tomorrow, I’m gonna _fix_ that _broken, dull taste buds_ of yers, Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi’s eyes glances at the phone, before he lifts it up back at Osamu, who is still staring at him with a big, warm, satisfied smile.

And with a similar big, warm, satisfied smile, Akaashi takes Osamu’s phone to insert his number - before giving it back to him along with the chopsticks.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. Don’t put so much effort on me.” says Akaashi, as he grabs the last matcha cake from the box and starts taking his first bite while staring at the window.

Osamu chuckles as he takes a bite of the matcha cake - before going back to his initial sitting position, to eat the cake while staring at the window too.

“Yea, I know - but I wanna.”

—

> _December 2020;_
> 
> _Tuesday, 12PM_

It’s not like Akaashi’s expecting anything from Miya Osamu. The rest of the lunch slash smoke break with him yesterday went in a comfortable silence after their number exchange - before the Onigiri Miya owner bid his goodbye since he must cook the dinner batch. There were loose promises to meet again after Osamu delivered his dinner batch - that Akaashi ended up couldn’t keep due to the sudden major feedback that he received at 5PM.

It’s not like Akaashi’s expecting anything from having Osamu’s number as well. They chatted a bit after the lunch, sharing one to two sentences each - which ended up with Akaashi being left on read since Osamu was busy cooking. The last line of the chat, _“idk about the others, but nanohana no karashiae is the core of my life”_ was sent by Akaashi as an answer to Osamu’s question about what kind of vegetables that Tokyo white-collar workers tends to love.

So, it’s not like Akaashi’s expecting to receive a black lunch box at 11.30PM on the next day - the box was sent wrapped in gold ribbon and a little note saying,

“E _AT THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE THAN YOUR TABLE AND SEND ME THE PICTURE - M.O.”_

Akaashi’s not expecting anything - yet still, Akaashi goes to the smoking area; to his favorite secluded corner that is always empty, to open a lunch box that is filled with Onigiri Miya’s tuna mayo special and salmon flakes onigiri, three pieces of vegetable-filled tamagoyaki, a pudding, and a portion of _nanohana no karashiae_ inside. 

**[12.01 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _[photo]_

 **[12.01 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _youre unbelievable_

 **[12.05 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _eat it!! Now!!_

 **[12.05 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _and send me a selfie of u eating_

 **[12.05 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _so i know u wont just go and eat it on ur table once u sent me the last pic_

Akaashi lets out a heavy sigh, before grabbing one of the onigiri and put it in front of his mouth - his other free hand holding up his phone to take a picture. The man ponders for a few second - before he decides to smile and take the picture; then ponders again if he should do a retake or not as he realizes how vivid his dark circles are, and how his smile is hidden behind the onigiri.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

He takes another, making sure his smile is visible - before he presses Send.

**[12.10 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _[photo]_

 **[12.10 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _happy?_

**[12.20 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _yes. :)_

 **[12.21 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _thank you so much, miya-san_

 **[12.21 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _really, you didnt have to do this_

 **[12.25 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _i said i wanted to_

Akaashi snorts in silence before he takes the first bite of the onigiri - letting the savory flavor fills him up once more; letting himself to get lost in the delicious taste. Akaashi enjoys his delightful meal in silence, before another buzz on his phone stops him from chewing.

**[12.39 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_** _ure_ _having overtime tonight?_

 **[12.40 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _yeah. got a new chapter assigned_

 **[12.40 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _want dinner?_

 **[12.40 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _a generous bonus from me in exchange of that selfie._

 **[12.40 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _this time i’ll deliver it in person_

Akaashi didn't remember when did the rice got stuck on his throat and why he's choking so hard right now; as he coughs and looks for his water bottle. Quickly he drinks the content - swallowing down the rice and the weird butterflies that were about to fly through his throat; before he clears his throat and type a response.

**[12.41 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _why would i reject free dinner_

 **[12.45 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _k, any requests?_

 **[12.52 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _no, not really_

 **[12.52 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _anything that you loves to make would be enough_

 **[12.53 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _k. btw, thats cheesy af akaashi-kun. : < _

**[12.53 PM]** **_akaashik:_ ** _fuck off_

 **[12.53 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_ ** _dont wanna_

 **[12.53 PM]** **_miyaosamu:_** _e_ _xpect an awesome dinner coming to u soon ;)_  
  


And for the first time after so long, Akaashi can taste _expectations_ on his tongue and lips again; and for the first time after so long, he couldn’t wait for more.


	2. Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting, when it all topples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kindly read the tags/warnings.
> 
> TW // Depression, anxiety, burnout, stress

_Salty; saltiness is usually caused by table salt, or sodium chloride, that’s added to food. It can also be caused by mineral salts. Sodium is essential for electrolyte and fluid balance. It is believed that saltiness tends to make human to crave more; which is can be dangerous, because excessive amount of salt can have a negative impact on blood & organ health. A sprinkle of salt can also work in pulling out the sweet taste on certain foods._

* * *

> _December 2020_
> 
> _Tuesday; 6.30PM_

“Akaashi-san? Did you order some food from Onigiri Miya?”

Slowly, Akaashi lifts his head from the table - from the pile of panel papers that he hasn’t managed to find the time to review and revise. His eyes squints at the source of the voice - Anezaki, the office’s receptionist and also the editor-in-chief’s secretary.

“Food, Anezaki-san?” asks Akaashi as he straightens his back, “I don’t-”

_Ah._

In a split second, Akaashi grabs his phone that has been shoved deep inside his bag - his thumb meets the pile of unread notifications of messages and calls from the name that have been bugging his brain since this afternoon. After swiping the _15 missed calls - Miya Osamu_ notification to the left, Akaashi taps on the first iMessage notification from the same contact.

**[18.05] miyaosamu:** _omw. which floor is ur office again?_

**[18.15] miyaosamu:** _im here._

**[18.16] miyaosamu:** _hello?_

**[18.19] miyaosamu:** _akaashi-kun?_

**[18.25] miyaosamu:** _hellooooo?_

 **[18.25] miyaosamu:** _nah i wont let u ghost me_

**[18.35] miyaosamu:** _ur office receptionist is kinda cute_

**[18.38] miyaosamu:** _so busy huh? meet me at the smoking area GF_

 **[18.38] miyaosamu:** _now. before it gets bad_

“Um, the food delivery guy said you wanted to eat it at the smoking area on the Ground floor? So he went there just now.” continues the office’s receptionist, “Take a break, Akaashi-san. Mamoru-san already left the office as well.”

“Well, it’s not like when the editor-in-chief leaves, the deadline leaves as well, Anezaki-san.” answers Akaashi as he grabs his pack of cigarettes and his phone from the table - leaving the unread panels behind as he walks towards the door, “thank you so much for letting me know.”

“Sure, sure. Go ahead, the guy was really worried that the food will get bad if you don’t eat it soon.” continues Anezaki with a smile as Akaashi nods and walks away - before she shouts, 

“By the way, Akaashi-san - please share the restaurant’s delivery service number to me! I see you have a good taste!”

Akaashi chuckles as he rolls his eyes.

\---

“Yer _that_ starving, Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi just quickly nods, as he shoves another piece of _kimbap_ roll inside his mouth - his eyes are still trying so hard to focus on the black meal box that Osamu bought for him, along with a bottle of _sikhye_ . It’s been hard, keeping his eyes on his food - when there’s something _more delicious_ and _tempting_ sitting beside him.

Last time Akaashi met Miya Osamu, the restaurant slash catering service owner was, you can say, more _disheveled -_ Akaashi remembered the slightly dirty black t-shirt that he wore, the faint dark circles below his eyes, the glistening oil on his face, the messed up hair that he was trying to cover with a cap. His soft grey eyes and plump lips were still captivating, yes - yet still, at least yesterday, he still looked _humane._

The Miya Osamu that has been sitting beside Akaashi now didn’t wear that dirty black t-shirt anymore - he is now styled up in a low-cut, slim fit white t-shirt along with another skinny ripped jeans; Akaashi swears he can see the faint lines of the muscles on Osamu’s torso printed on the slightly thin t-shirt. His faint dark circles and face oil is now _gone -_ as his glowing skin reflects the dim lights from the smoking area’s lamps. His dark hair is now not covered with black cap - it is now beautifully styled with a thin layer of pomade; some of the strands fell on the front of his forehead beautifully, forming a comma.

The Miya Osamu that has been sitting beside Akaashi didn’t look humane - he now looks _godly,_ and Akaashi is on the verge of going feral while being at loss for words again.

Akaashi was still busy thinking on how to register Miya Osamu as a new religion that he would gladly be its first evangelist before Osamu pokes his cheek with a chopstick. Slowly, Akaashi lifts his gaze to meet Osamu’s eyes as he takes a sharp breath once the beauty is now back on his view.

“Now yer ignoring me.” mumbles Osamu as he leans his chin on one of his palms, “I brought this to ya so you can be the taste tester too, ya know. I need feedback.”

Apparently, Osamu has been experimenting with Korean-fusion menus as his client also loves Korean food - so for the past two days, he’s been trying to make a Japanese lunch set with some Korean taste infused. To be honest, Akaashi haven’t really got the chance to analyze the salmon-and- _wasabi kimbap_ roll and potato salad that he’s been eating to form an proper critic or opinion since he was definitely distracted by the cook, and have been shoving the food to his mouth with no thoughts - so now, Akaashi takes another bite of the other menu, the _bulgogi & kimchi- _filled onigiri; and slowly chews as the grey eyes stares at him expectantly.

It’s delicious. It really is - Akaashi can taste the rich savoriness and saltiness that fills his mouth, so rich it might raise the level of his blood sugar. He can feel his increasing heartbeat - to be honest, he doesn’t know if it’s from the saltiness of the food or from the presence of the beautiful man on his side - but still, he enjoys the tasteful food in joy; and in the next second, he already craves for _more._

“It’s..” Akaashi mumbles as he chews the second bite, before he swallows, “..a little bit salty. I think it’s because of the _kimchi_ and _umeboshi_ combination? And the sweet-and-salty meat, wait - _bulgogi,_ isn’t it? That might also be the case. Feel free to take the other onigiri, maybe you’ll get my point.”

Osamu raises his eyebrows as he takes the last onigiri. Slowly he bites on his work, before chewing on it and nods. 

“Ahhh.” Osamu coos after he swallows, “that makes sense. Might have to redo the _kimchi_ recipe since it’s the strongest source of saltiness in there, right?”

“Or just tamper with the _umeboshi_ portion, or the meat’s seasoning? _Kimchi_ is supposed to be salty anyway, right? So I think you’re on the right track.” continues Akaashi as he takes the third and the last bite, “...but that’s according to my personal _taste_ , Miya-san. I honestly think this is a very delicious onigiri already. But it might be a little bit unsuitable for my high blood sugar and cholesterol levels, so I do mind the saltiness.”

Osamu hums as he smiles, “What, ya got blood and cholesterol problems already? At this age?”

“Well yes, actually it always starts attacking us around this age, Miya-san. You should be careful too.” answers Akaashi, unconsciously massaging the back of his neck that’s been stiff since God knows when, “The stiff neck and headache after you eat something unbalanced - it will attack you suddenly, like a monster under your blanket.”

Osamu raises his eyebrows at Akaashi’s motion. “What, yer saying my food’s unbalanced?”

Akaashi blinks before he quickly lowers his hand, “No, I’m not! Your food was exquisite, it’s- no, my neck pain is not because of the food. I’ve been having it for a long time. Bad posture, excessive screen time, and stuff. Thank you so much for the delicious meal, Miya-san.”

“Then my next gift is perfect for ya!” answers Osamu cheerfully as his hands dives inside his backpack - to pull a white box out and put it in front of Akaashi, “open it. Go.”

Akaashi stares at the bold ‘8-patterns Neck Massager Pillow’ writing on the box - as his fingers slowly rip the plastic seal open to pull a grey, thick neck pillow out.

“This is the part of my ‘awesome dinner’ plan.” Osamu continues as he takes the pillow away from the box, “A great food, ended with...”

Quickly, Osamu unclips the hanging clips in front of the neck pillow as he leans towards Akaashi - his arms are now circling around Akaashi’s neck as he puts the neck pillow around. Akaashi swallows his own saliva as he feels Osamu’s warm breath sweeping around his left ear - definitely forgot about the drastic increase of his own heartbeat as Osamu clips the connector clips at the front of Akaashi’s neck.

“A neck massage!” says Osamu cheerfully as he fixes the neck pillow position on Akaashi’s neck and presses the button at the right side of the neck pillow, “the best companion for ya corporate slaves who loves overtime.”

Akaashi was about to retort before a _strong_ vibration spread across his neck in a circling pattern; as if there are two invisible hands kneading around his neck right now, easing the pain that he’s been having for weeks. Osamu chuckles at the sight of stunned, blissful Akaashi - as he slowly pulls away and takes the last onigiri from the meal box.

“Miya-san, where do you get this? Wow, this is..” mutters Akaashi as he touches the pillow, “I know there are lots of neck massagers, but this is the first time I tried the one with vibrating patterns like this.”

“So good, right? I got one too at home. Sometimes I bring it to the kitchen and use it while cooking too, during morning kitchen prep after a big day.” answers Osamu in the middle of his chewing, “Have been thinking on how can I help ya to make yer crazy work life more survivable, so here ya go.”

His free hand suddenly reaches out towards Akaashi, to the button set on the left side of the pillow.

“Wait until ya try this mode.” Osamu continues as he presses one of the buttons on the left, “this one is-

“ _Ahhhhh- fuck, yes. So good._ ”

And as if they were hit by a blizzard, both men froze - Akaashi stays completely still on his chair with his lips tightly shut after realizing his fatal mistake, while Osamu stares at him with widened eyes - his hand still hovers around Akaashi’s shoulder. 

Silence hits the empty smoking area that suddenly grows cold and _tense,_ right after the unintentional escape of a lewd, out-of-place moan from Akaashi’s lips - a thick silence that both men somehow finds it hard to swallow.

Osamu’s snort was the first sound that broke the silence, followed by his chuckle.

“Seriously, Akaashi-kun,” asks Osamu in the middle of his laugh, as he leans towards Akaashi in a mocking manner - their faces now are only a few centimeters apart,

“As if it’s been so long since the last time ya tasted _pleasure.”_

Akaashi blinks as a reply to Osamu’s stare - to Osamu’s grey irises that are stabbing into his gunmetal blue irises, as if they’re trying to dig for an answer that is hidden under. 

And he lets him.

_“It is._ ”

Akaashi’s satisfied smile spreads across his lips as Osamu’s grey eyes grow wider - two of them are still staring at each other in the middle of the thick silence; as if they are looking for an affirmation - for an _approval._

Osamu was about to lean closer before a loud, repetitive buzz from Akaashi’s phone on the counter bar fills the room. The tense eye contact broke as Akaashi glances at the pile of notifications just came in - spam messages from Udai Tenma, who seems like already finished his last panels.

“Is that my cue to leave?” asks Osamu as he pulls away with a smirk, and continues to wrap the empty meal box with a cloth with Onigiri Miya logo embroidery. 

“I-” answers Akaashi as he glances back at Osamu, who is still staring at him, “..yes. He just spammed with full caps. Something must’ve happened.”

“No worries. At least ya got a good break, yeah?” asks Osamu before he winks - sending heat across Akaashi’s blushing cheeks.

“Miya-san, thank you so much. For.. this, and the meal.” continues Akaashi slowly, “..but really, you don’t have to send me meals everyday.”

“To let ya go back to the tasteless _konbini_ _onigiri_ again? No way.”

“Why do you care so much?” asks Akaashi suddenly - actually surprising himself also with his own question, “why..do you care so much about my _tasteless_ meals?”

Osamu blinks in silence, as he zips his backpack. He glances at the window for a few seconds - before he suddenly averts his gaze back at Akaashi’s gunmetal blue irises; staring so deep, as if he’s looking for something.

“I don’t know,” answer Osamu slowly,

“Do ya remember our highschool days, Akaashi-kun? The yearly practice match, the nationals? We actually met often when we were in our last year, didn’t we?”

“Yes, we did. Still clearly remember that exhausting Tokyo-Hyogo back-to-back trip.” answers Akaashi, “our last year was the year when we kinda.. got more acquainted with each other, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, yer right. We did.” answers Osamu again with a smile,

“I guess for me.. now is that time of life - that _quarter-life crisis_ shit time when ya kinda miss the highschool days, Akaashi-kun. Ya know, the days when ya would stare at me with _fire_ on your eyes, after landing either a nasty setter dump or after assisting Bokuto-san’ cruel spikes? Dunno if ya remembered or felt that way, but I felt that back then.”

Akaashi stares back in silence, as Osamu’s words and the flashback hits him like a truck.

“I don’t know what happened to ya throughout the years…” Osamu continues as he slips on his backpack and slowly stands up, his face and body still facing Akaashi,

“...but yesterday, when I saw a glimpse of yer daily routine and how I didn't even see a faint light of _ember_ on those pretty eyes of yers,

“...it kinda hit me hard, I guess. ‘ _Is that really how Akaashi-kun has been living his life all this time?’_ \- t’was what I thought.”

Spending three years in the publishing - specifically the _manga_ industry - have contributed a lot to Akaashi's understanding and belief in _living his life as a proper adult_ . For Akaashi, spending three years in a fast-paced, ever-changing industry have helped him matured, to become a real _adult_ \- as he became less emotional, more logical, and _tougher._ The tough critics, the tight deadlines, the uncooperative partners, the corporate decisions that are against his ideals as a person -- they are frustrating, they are hard to swallow, but _that’s just how adult life is._ It is a _tough, tough world_ that he’s living in _;_ and Akaashi just has to get used to it, he just has to brace himself and live through it.

Not gonna lie, he did cry a lot during his first year of working - since he interned at the company straight after graduating college. The pressuring deadlines, irresponsible workmates and superiors, uncooperative vendors or clients, company decisions that were against his personal ideals, and the bleak future of career switch into literary were definitely some hard pills to swallow for a young adult like him who barely hit the age of 22 back then - but ever since his first work anniversary, ever since he _grew up,_ the only tears that he ever shed for work were only tears from red eyes that have been dehydrated from staring at a screen for too long. 

He tried to live by the adults’ standards around him - sacrificing his own personal time for deadlines, skipping meals for revisions, relying on chemicals for dopamine, shuts irrelevant people and social interactions from his life, relying on chemicals to relax - and here he is; a senior editor who is the executive editor’s favorite, with promises of promotion hanging in front of his eyes if Udai Tenma’s trending sports manga hits the sales goal by this year, which they’re already so close on. He might be not living his teenage dream to work in literary industry, but at least now he got _money -_ Akaashi always managed to save a lot every month because his busy lifestyle couldn’t give him enough time to splurge, his casual investments on trading gives him enough profit every month to pay rent, and he got deposit saving for the next 10 years that would be enough for him to buy a small, resting home at Kyoto once it liquifies. 

Akaashi Keiji believes he got his whole life _set._ It took a huge sacrifice on his free time, his ability to make impulsive decisions, and his need for pleasure - but Akaashi believes that it’s just a part of _growing up;_ it’s just _how a proper adult should live_ \- to _abandon youth_ , to be willing to sacrifice some fun _for a better life and a better future_. 

He might be burned out for now - surrounded with pure hate for his job with all of his might, but he keeps believing that _it will pass_ . He might be stressed as fuck right now, but he keeps believing that _it’s worthed_ it. He relies on sleeping pills to kill his anxiety so that he’ll fall asleep at night and he requires therapy sessions once every two weeks to solve his anxiety problems - which both came right after he started working; which is costly and might be alarming for some people, but he keeps believing that _it’s worthed it._ The food on the table is worthed it, the apartment that he managed to purchase in short-term credit payment is worthed it, the ability to pay the bills on time is worthed it, the smile on his parents’ face knowing that their son’s financial safety is set for life is worthed it. _He believes so._

Now, Akaashi’s life might be less fun compared to his youth - it might be dull, it might be pathetic, it might be tasteless, it might be _insufferable_ ; but with his current and future life _set_ just like now, he believes he’s been living his life just fine _-_ it’s hard, but that’s just like how a _proper adult life should be._

Yet, now, as he can feel his eyes stings from tears building up on the corner of his eyes, and as he tastes the choking air clot crawling up his throat - just because he heard someone from his youth said that he’s definitely _not living properly_ when he has _sacrificed_ so much to do so - Akaashi _doubts._

“...Akaashi-kun? Did-” Osamu’s question gets interrupted with another buzz from Akaashi’s phone - it is definitely louder now, signaling that it’s no longer a message; it’s a _call._

“I have to pick this.” Akaashi answers, before he stands up from his chair in a swift manner while picking up the pillow’s box and his untouched cigarette box. Quickly he bows at Osamu - yet this time, their eyes didn’t meet.

“Thank you again for the meal, and the pillow, Miya-san. I will cherish this. Good evening, and have a good rest.” mutters Akaashi before he turns around and dashes outside while picking up his phone - where he’s welcomed with a desperate plea from Udai.

“ _Akaashi-sanAkaashi-sanAkaashi-san I fucked up… I missed one of your feedback.. Akaashi-san-”_

Akaashi rubs his eyes while he walks back to the elevator and scans his access card on the elevator’ control panel - his lips are biting into each other as he waits for the elevator to open, as he inhales deeply to swallow the air clot in his throat. Slowly and shakily, he exhales. 

“ _A-A-Akaashi-san? Are you okay?”_ asks Udai from the phone, “ _why does it sound like you’re crying?”_

Akaashi shuts his eyes as tight as he could as hears the ding. Quickly, he steps into the empty elevator and leans back on the elevator’s wall - waiting for the automatic door to close as he chokes,

“I’m okay, Udai-san. I’m at the elevator now. Be right there.”

And as the elevator’s door closes, Akaashi hangs up the call - as tears drop when Akaashi slides _down_ to sit helplessly on the elevator’s floor; head buried on his knees, body shaking from the uncontrollable tears that he’s been holding.

_Is it really that bad; how I’ve been living my life all this time, Miya-san?_

\----

> _December 2020_
> 
> _Wednesday; 03.45AM_

Slowly, Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open - or more like, _tried to_ flutter open yet failed because they were too heavy.

Akaashi blinks once, adjusting his vision as the image of his television, shelves, and coffee table appears - showing him that he’s been sleeping on the sofa at his apartment’s living room. Slowly, Akaashi lifts his head - before a stingful ache hits his head and makes him throw his head back to the sofa; as if he just got hit by a hammer.

Honestly, Akaashi didn’t remember when and how he got home. All that he remembers right now is how right after his short breakdown at the elevator, he dashed to the office to solve his main problem for the night, _Udai Tenma -_ which apparently was worried over nothing because he misinterpreted Akaashi’s doodles on his panels. They managed to finish the first draft of the chapter before 11 and sent it to the executive director - then Akaashi remembered that Anezaki swung by their cubicles with three bottles of Roku gin; and that’s when his mind went blank.

Half-consciously, Akaashi reaches out to the floor to look for his phone - which took him a few circles before he finally found the rectangle-shaped device. Quickly he taps on the phone - hoping to be greeted with the clock so that he’ll know what time it is; but, it’s a screen filled with notifications that greeted him.

Bunch of texts from _Miya Osamu_ , and _5 missed calls - Miya Osamu._

Akaashi slowly blinks as he swiped left on the missed call notification, before he taps at the text notification at the top - opening the whole chat screen with the Onigiri Miya owner.

**[19.40] miyaosamu:** _akaashi-kun_

 **[19.40] miyaosamu:** _hey, are you okay?_

 **[19.40] miyaosamu:** _is it bcs of something that i said?_

**[19.50] miyaosamu:** _i’m still here at the smoking area._

 **[19.50] miyaosamu:** _would u mind if i wait for u until ure finished with ur work?_

 **[19.50] miyaosamu:** _i want to apologize in person. I am sorry if I offended you in any way._

**[20.15] miyaosamu:** _akaashi-kun?_

**[20.28] miyaosamu:** _ur receptionist says you cant be disturbed right now.._

 **[20.28] miyaosamu:** _so im going home first, yeah?_

 **[20.28] miyaosamu:** _if u dont mind, pls let me know if ure already at home later_

 **[20.28] miyaosamu:** _stay safe, and dont overexert urself_

 **[20.28] miyaosamu:** _im so sorry_

**[23.45] miyaosamu:** _akaashi-kun, r u home yet?_

**[01.15] miyaosamu:** _i hope ure having a good rest right now. sleep tight_

  
  


Akaashi’s thumbs hovers above his phone - he can’t deny that the guilt is creeping up on him; abruptly leaving someone who fed him with a high-quality meal and gave him a precious, well-thought gift on top of that was plainly _unacceptable_ . Even though it was because of his breakdowns, still - it doesn’t justify him to treat someone _that_ bad. And the fact that the person felt that he’s the one at fault when it’s actually none of his fault makes Akaashi feels so awful he just wants to be swallowed by the earth as a whole.

Akaashi tries so hard to think of a proper reply - but the headache won’t give in; and in a few minutes, he gives up. In a swift manner, he closes the chat app and opens a food delivery app to do his hangover cure ritual - late night junkfood. 

Quickly, Akaashi taps on the ‘Open Now’ category - hoping to find his lovely McDonalds’ on top. His thumb taps on the top restaurant in no time, yet he’s not greeted with the McDonalds’ menu that he’s already very familiar with.

Akaashi’s eyes squints, as he tries to read the name of the random restaurant which somehow still opens at 3.45AM.

**_ONIGIRI MIYA_** ** _•_** _OPEN NOW_

 _☆4.5_ _• 2mi_

In an instant, Akaashi’s eyebrows furrows; because one, he thought Onigiri Miya only takes private group orders and two, he thought Osamu is running a proper onigiri restaurant with proper business hours - not a 24-hour junk food parlor. Akaashi blinks repeatedly as his thumb tries to refresh the page, trying to make sure that this is not just a drunk, feverish dream - yet the page is still there. Onigiri Miya, apparently still open for orders through an online food delivery app at 2.45 AM, with 3 menus available; _umeboshi & tuna mayo onigiri_, _minced salmon teriyaki_ _onigiri_ , and _spicy cucumber_ _onigiri._

Honestly, Akaashi’s not sure if he wants an _onigiri_ right now. He does love _onigiri_ , but his usual hangover cure has always been McDonalds’ McSpicy and fries along with an Oreo McFlurry - so logically, that’s what he should order.

“Fuck it.” mutters Akaashi as his thumb presses on the Onigiri Miya menu - to add one of each menu into the cart before he checks out; as the app’s interface changes from menu into _‘Confirming your Order with the Restaurant’_ and _‘Searching for Deliverer’_.

It’s 3AM in the morning, and Akaashi’s not sure if he wants three _onigiri_ or not - but he knows that he needs to _apologize._

The app’s interface switches into only showing ‘ _Searching for Deliverer’_ \- signing that the restaurant has picked up the order; which somehow makes Akaashi’s heart skips a beat. He anxiously taps his fingers around the phone, waiting for the app’s interface to change, 

..before his phone suddenly vibrates - as there’s an incoming call from an unknown residential number. A call that surprises Akaashi so much, he loses his grip on his phone - making the phone fall down on his face and smack his nose real hard in the process.

Akaashi groans as he takes the phone away from his face, his thumb presses the green button as his other hand rubs his pained nose.

_“Hello, Akaashi-san. This is Onigiri Miya. I would like to confirm ‘yer order from Rakuten-”_

Akaashi froze at the voice. At the soothing, bass voice that he’s starting to enjoy; 

At the soothing, bass voice that just said a sentence to him a few hours ago - that topples the balance of his life in an instant.

“ _I would like to apologize,”_ the voice continues - from the way Osamu talks, Akaashi can catch how hard Osamu is trying to sounds professional when his voice is completely groggy; which means Osamu might be just woke up, and his brain didn’t recognize him yet. 

“ _Due to a technical issue, Onigiri Miya is not supposed to open at this hour. Our business hour is from 7AM to 8PM, but it got listed on Rakuten to be open for 24 hours - and we are sorry for the inconvenience. I, as the owner of Onigiri Miya himself, would like to ask for yer humble forg-”_

“Miya-san.”  
  


The sound instantly stops - letting the silence fills the audio waves for a few seconds, before it gets broken with a cough from the Onigiri Miya line.

_‘“....Akaashi-kun?”_

“Yes.”

The voice at the other line falls silent for a few seconds, before it speaks again,

_“‘Yer home yet?”_

_God, here we go._

“Yes, I am.”

_“‘Ya okay?”_

“Completely fine, just hungover. Which is why I’m ordering an onigiri at.. now 4AM in the morning.”

_“Hungover? Ya drunk after work?”_

“Yes, we managed to meet the deadline.”

_“Ah, good to know. I’m happy for ya.”_

Another silence fills the waves, before Akaashi inhales deeply.

“About our last meeting-”

“ _W_ _ant me to come and bring the onigiris for yer hungover soul?”_

Akaashi blinks, as his tongue freezes for a split second.

“No, no. I knew you were sleeping, and I am sorry - so, so sorry for disturbing your sleep. Don’t mind it, I’ll cancel the order - you have to wake up early, don’t you? I just want to-”

_“No, I mean - I already woke up, anyway. This is my kitchen prep hour, I’m used to waking up around this hour. And I’m not gonna let ya eat trash like McDonalds’ at this hour.”_

“Then don’t you have to cook?”

_“Nah, today we didn’t do lunch delivery, just dinner - because the law firm is closed for half day. They just won a big case and gave some reward to their employees. I’ll cook around afternoon.”_

“...Ah.”

“ _So? Can I?”_

Akaashi thought, living properly as an adult means you’ll follow the ‘standards and beliefs of an adult life’, just like in the stories of the adults. He remembers what the adults told him about _relationships and friendships;_ that as you grew up, your circles got smaller, and you have to _consider who you’re getting close with._ Not all people, not all social interactions are worthed it, because your free time as an adult is limited; so you need to _choose_ carefully on who actually deserves your free time.

That’s what Akaashi thought too, as he tries to live his life as a proper adult for the past three years. He takes lots of time to consider - to think if someone deserves his free time; if someone deserves his effort to befriend and to get closer with. His own doing got him feeling lonely sometimes, yes - but it didn’t really bother him anyway; this way, he wouldn’t have to feel bad from the constant social pressure from people he dislike - or even worse, being heartbroken. That’s just how it should be.

But maybe this time, _just this time,_

He can think and consider _later;_

And maybe this time, _just this time,_

He doesn’t have to be stuck on how it _should_ be.

  
  


“I’ll text you my address in a minute, Miya-san. See you soon.”


	3. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy foods are indeed, the best hangover cure.
> 
> cw // explicit NSFW scene  
> tags // oral sex, anal sex, anal fingering, rimming

_Spicy; a hot, heated feeling that is often mistaken as a taste or a flavour, when it's actually just a sensation. Spiciness is actually a result from capsaicin - a chemical compound in pepper and chilli that acts as an irritant, that can causes sensation of heat and pain on the receptors on the tongue. Technically, spiciness sits outside what’s considered the five basic tastes, and it operates completely differently on the tongue. Spiciness can make the taster gets thirstier or even craves to eat more - and it also often believed as one of the best cure for hangover._

* * *

> _December 2020_
> 
> _Wednesday, 4AM_

**[04.02] akaashik:** _[google maps link]_

 **[04.02] akaashik:** _Palace Studio Kanda Jinbocho;_ _〒101-0051 Tokyo, Chiyoda City, Kanda Jinbocho, 2 Chome−２１−2_

 **[04.02] akaashik:** _i’m at the 11th floor, but just let me know if you’re at the lobby already_

 **[04.02] akaashik:** _i’ll pick u up_

**[04.05] miyaosamu:** _ure kidding_

 **[04.05] akaashik:** _? im not?_

 **[04.07] miyaosamu:** _[photo]_

 **[04.07] miyaosamu:** _im seriously starting to question god’s plan for all these coincidences around us, akaashi-kun_

Akaashi squints his eyes at the photo that Osamu just sent. It’s a picture of a corridor and a elevator - which is way too familiar for Akaashi, because from the light brown wallpaper and the floor layout, he knows that it’s the corridor and elevator of _his own apartment building;_ except from the sign of the wall, he can see that it’s the corridor of the 5th floor. 

**[04.07] akaashik:** _that was fast_

 **[04.07] akaashik:** _but i’m at the 11th floor, not 5th_

 **[04.07] miyaosamu: …..** _i lives at the 5th floor, dumbass_

 **[04.07] miyaosamu:** _since yesterday until next week_

 **[04.07] miyaosamu:** _my kitchen is near the intersection and i said im renting a place nearby, remember?_

 **[04.07] miyaosamu:** _lol_

_Oh._

Unconsciously, Akaashi chuckles. It’s just a small chuckle, but his body shakes in glee - it’s just funny. 

It’s just funny, how in _just_ two days, he experienced more coincidental events than he ever experienced from the past three years - and how in _just_ two days, his life got so much more more _fun_ compared to the the past three years; and all of them came from _just_ one person.

**[04.08] akaashik:** _ah…_

 **[04.08] miyaosamu:** _so? whats ur room number?_

 **[04.08] miyaosamu:** _i need to prepare a bit so it might take a while_

And he’s not letting the fun goes away that easily.

**[04.10] akaashik:** _what if i go to your place instead?_

 **[04.10] miyaosamu:** _oh?_

 **[04.10] akaashik:** _less trouble for you, right?_

 **[04.10] akaashik:** _no need to go back and forth with containers_

 **[04.10] akaashik:** _i’ll do the dishes_

**[04.13] miyaosamu:** _sure thing_

 **[04.13] miyaosamu:** _whatever suits u :) mines 0511_

 **[04.13] miyaosamu:** _will be waiting for u then_

 **[04.14] akaashik:** _want me to bring anything?_

 **[04.14] miyaosamu:** _thats rich coming from someone who dont even have enough ingredients to make his own food at 3AM_

 **[04.14] akaashik:** _wow_

 **[04.14] miyaosamu:** _kidding :D what do u have_

 **[04.15] akaashik:** _alcohol..?_

 **[04.15] akaashik:** _got a bottle of Jägermeister Spice_

 **[04.15] miyaosamu:** _NICEEE_

 **[04.15] miyaosamu:** _leave the mixers to me. quick quick cmere now_

Akaashi slowly stands up to wash his face and quickly check himself out on the mirror - the small, sweet smile that have been hanging on his lips since the second he saw that photo from Osamu still decorates his face, as he grabs the gin bottle at the dinner table and pulls the door open.

**[04.15] akaashik:** _omw. u miss me that much alr?_

 **[04.15] miyaosamu:** _yea i guess_

  
  


_\---_

> _December 2020_
> 
> _Wednesday, 4.20AM_

Akaashi clearly remembers every moment when he met Miya Osamu at his office building’ smoking area from the past two days. He remembers that during the first time he saw Miya Osamu after months, and during the first time he saw Osamu wear something other than his Onigiri Miya uniform and Inarizaki High VBC uniform - he got _lost._ He got lost in that enchanting dark grey eyes of his that stared at Akaashi calmly when Akaashi ate his lunch box, in that soothing bass voice of his when he spoke about the details of his menu, in that warm shadow that his toned body projected when he hovered above Akaashi to put on the neck massager pillow.

Akaashi enjoys feeling lost - he loves the relaxing and expectant feeling that comes with feeling lost; but it’s been a long time since he felt one. Now, his heartbeat _skips_ whenever he feels lost - especially when it suddenly hits him multiple times in between a close range of time because of one _beautiful_ man that somehow he kept meeting both intentionally or unintentionally. 

And now, he can feel it again - the skipping heartbeat and the feeling of being lost at the sight of Miya Osamu - when Osamu greets him by the door; a basketball short as the only piece of cloth that he’s wearing while he dries his hair with a towel, with a small smirk plastered on his face. 

Akaashi can smell the faint scent of Dior Sauvage shower gel from Osamu’s bare skin - he noticed it because it was a part of a Christian Dior fragrance set that Bokuto gifted to him for his birthday last year, that he only managed to use once. After receiving so much teasing from the whole floor because Akaashi _smelled so good, it’s actually_ _seductive_ and garnering questionable stares from strangers in the building throughout the day, he decided to stop wearing the fragrance set to work ever since. Because yes - the fragrance set smells so good, it is indeed seductive.

So, yes, Osamu right now _smells so good, it is indeed seductive_ \- leaving Akaashi grasping on the strains of his self-control and sanity so that they won’t get lost too since the second he opened the door.

“Hey. Ya spacing out?” asks Osamu as he moves away from the door, “is the hangover that bad? C’mere.”

“Ah.” Akaashi answers as he blinks - resetting his focus back to reality, “n-no, it’s fine. I’m coming in.”

“Make yerself feels at home. Sorry for the mess tho, I didn’t unpack properly.” answers Osamu, before he throws a packed FamilyMart onigiri into Akaashi’s hands.

“Eat that first while I cook. Maybe it’ll help ya feel a lil bit better.” Osamu continues as he turns around and walks toward the kitchen area - bringing the whole apartment into Akaashi’s view.

Osamu rented a slightly bigger room than Akaashi’s - with a separated bedroom, living room, and bathroom. Just like the regular new apartment room, it’s empty but messy. Akaashi can even still smell the new air conditioner freon and the smell of new laundry surrounding the room, with hints of spices from Osamu’s frying pan. 

Slowly, he lets his senses of sight and hearing wanders around the room as he takes a bite of the pre-packed FamilyMart onigiri; taking in the messy sight. At the counter table that is filled with bowls of onigiri ingredients, then the lit stove that is currently heating a bamboo rice container and a pan that Osamu just continued stir-frying on. At the zipped potato chips bag at the sofa, then the bluetooth speaker on the coffee table that has been playing a song from Akaashi’s favorite band, HYUKOH, in a low volume. Then lastly - at the television that is currently set on Amazon Prime, showing the show The Boys; Akaashi’s latest obsession.

_Fuck, he’s perfect._

“Ah, I see you’re a man of culture as well.” Akaashi speaks after he calmed his inner self down and swallowed the onigiri, as he watches the currently playing gunfight scene, “fuck Homelander.”

“Yeah, fuck Homelander. He’s a sick piece of shit!” answers Osamu while laughing, hand still stirring around the pan, “didn’t know yer the type to watch The Boys too.”

“What type of shows that you think I'm watching, then?” asks Akaashi as he walks towards the kitchen to put the liquor bottle on the counter table, then sits on the nearby bar stool to finish the bland tuna mayo onigiri.

Osamu turns around, lips slightly pursed while he raises his shoulders - Akaashi doesn’t even care if Osamu is just trying to be cute on purpose or not, because whatever it is, it’s definitely working; and now he’s staring at the floor, hiding the creeping pink on his cheeks.

“I thought ya would be like.. ‘Unsolved Mysteries’, documentary-type of guy _.._ Or ‘Mindhunter’.. Or ‘The Crown’..”

“‘The Crown’?” repeats Akaashi as he lifts his face, before he steals a pinch of spicy tuna from the small bowl nearby _._

“Ya said ya love literature!”

“What would that do with ‘The Crown’?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Just a wild guess.”

“I do love ‘The Crown’-”

“See? Bullseye.”

“But,” cuts Akaashi after he swallows the spicy tuna, “that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like gory, spicy action-packed shit like The Boys too. Are you stereotyping me into some kind of ‘ _i love thick, long, complicated plots’_ guy just because I like literature?”

“Okay, okay, sorry if I offended ya.” continues Osamu as he pours the chilli flakes-lathered salmon that he’s been frying at the pan onto the plate, and takes the bamboo rice container away. He turns around to puth both the plate and container on the counter table in front of Akaashi, which is already surrounded with bowls of onigiri fillings.

“Here’s my apology. A live onigiri making show by the Onigiri Miya head chef.” says Osamu again as he leans on the counter, eyes staring deep at Akaashi, “pick yer fillings and send me yer toughest requests, sir.”

Akaashi snorts.

“No, I don’t want anything _complicated._ Just your regular _umeboshi_ with that spicy salmon filling, and _umeboshi_ with spicy cucumbers.” answers Akaashi as he stares back at Osamu, 

“..but I do like it _thick,_ so make sure you put enough fillings in there, _chef._ ”

Akaashi tries his best to hold his laugh when the smile from Osamu’s face disappears for a split second - but when it comes back with his eyebrows raised, Akaashi gulps.

“Oh? Is that so?” coos Osamu as he leans his face closer, 

“Do ya like it _long_ too?”

_Ah. Fuck._

They were staring at each other in a thick silence, before Osamu pulls away with a chuckle.

“Because if ya like it long, I’d rather make _kimbap_ rolls than _onigiri,_ ya know. Still got some _kimchi_ and vegetables too if we wanna do it Korean way.” continues Osamu as he starts taking some rice into the cutting board, “but well, yer choice.”

“No. Just... _onigiri._ Thank you.” answers Akaashi as he throws his glance at the Jagermeister bottle, trying to hide his embarrassment - which also reminds him of the initial reason on why he wanted to meet Osamu this morning.

“...I think it should be me who’s apologizing, Miya-san. For our last meeting.” answers Akaashi while staring at the bottle that he initially wanted to bring as a form of apology, “I’m.. sorry for leaving you just like that last night. And for not replying for your messages. And for making you wait for god knows how long in the smoking area. I’m so sorry for showing such bad manners and side of me.”

“T’was because of something that I said, right?” answers Osamu while chopping the salmon, after being silent for a few seconds, “it’s still my fault regard-”  
  


“No, it’s not. Why would it be you when it’s _me_ who’s clearly the one to blame?” cuts Akaashi - as he lifts his eyes to stare at Osamu - who’s been staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“Why would it be _ya?_ It’s just another stressful day at work, I understand. I also understand that ya take yer work very seriously - so it’s like, double damage.” answers Osamu as he points at Akaashi with a scallion, “if there’s anyone to blame, either it’s yer work partners - or Kurt Marx or whoever it was that invented capitalism.”

“It’s actually Karl Marx, and no, he’s not the one who invented capitalism, it was Adam Smith-”

“ANYWAYS.” cuts Osamu, hand still pointing the scallion at Akaashi’s face as he leans closer to Akaashi - until the distance between their nose is less than a forearm,

..before Osamu taps on Akaashi’s head with the scallion - as if he’s currently blessing him with an incense.

“It’s not yer fault. Even if it is, it’s not entirely yours. Stop making it as if you’re responsible for everything. _Let yourself loose once in a while,_ god.”

Akaashi blinks, before he slowly exhales - as if Osamu’s words just lifted one big, thick stone from the deepest part of his mind. Osamu might have just lifted one big stone from his head - one, out of hundreds of stones that have been piling up since years ago.

But Akaashi knows that it’s enough to make him feel _loose._

“Thank you, Miya-san.” answers Akaashi while playing with his fingers, “as someone who’s been pretty much devoting his early 20s to this shitty job, hearing that means a lot.”

“Sure, sure.” answers Osamu cheerfully, “so, need help on opening the bottle? You’ve been starin’ at the bottle for god knows how long.”

“Oh.” Akaashi blinks in surprise, “No, it’s fine. Actually, let me mix you something up too - as my apology.”

“Drop the apology, please.” answers Osamu as he rolls his eyes before pointing at the chiller with his thumb, “Got a few cans of Red Bull and ginger ale, along with the shaker and chilled glasses in the chiller. The ice cubes are at the bottom. Feel free to take ‘em and mix yer best poison for me.”

Akaashi nods as he stands up and walks to the chiller with the liquor bottle on his hand - the thick silence now feels lighter, even _comfier_ as Osamu busies himself in making the onigiri on the counter table, and Akaashi mixing the cocktail at the kitchen counter. The faint sound of music and dialogues from the living room, accompanied with the sound of knife chopping and ice shaking from the kitchen fills the apartment that is now void of conversation - and for both humans who are currently inside, somehow, it doesn’t feel awkward. Instead it feels just nice _,_ just fine _-_ as they got _lost_ in their own minds and activities.

And it _tastes_ good.

Akaashi turns around as Osamu lets out a cheer - both are now bringing their creations to the counter table; Osamu with a plate filled with four _onigiri,_ and Akaashi with a filled shaker and two cold glasses. Skillfully, Akaashi pours the mixed ginger ale after pouring a Jägermeister shot into one of the glasses to create a Jäger Mule - mix of Jägermeister and a ginger ale, while Osamu serves the extra chilli flakes. 

“What a feast for the soul.” Akaashi speaks as he sits and pushes the glass towards Osamu - while Osamu pushes the plate of onigiri. 

“Did some experiments on yer two requested menus. Try ‘em all, then tell me whaddya think.” answers Osamu as he pushes the onigiri plate.

Akaashi squints his eyes in suspicion, which Osamu only replies with a chuckle - as he takes the first bite of the nori-wrapped onigiri, which he guesses is the _umeboshi & _ salmon-filled, while Osamu sips on Akaashi’s cocktail.

Akaashi’s guess was right - he can taste the sourness of the _umeboshi_ and the savory salmon; yet this time, the spiciness of the salmon was much more dominant yet still delicious, that Akaashi actually feels _refreshed._ The chilli flakes feels like a direct hit on the hangover block inside his head - shattering it into pieces in one hit.

_“Oh, Miya-san!”_

_“Whoa, Akaashi-kun!”_

Both men fell silent after they spoke at the same time - eyes staring at each other in surprise, before laughing together.

“You first, Miya-san. I need to take another bite of this goodful blessing.” Akaashi mutters as he takes another bite and Osamu chuckles.

“Akaashi-kun, fo’ real. Ya need to tell me yer recipe. This is so good and refreshin’! The spices - man, I feel alive. At 4AM.” answers Osamu as he takes another sip, before hissing in joy as he enjoys the alcohol flowing inside his blood cells.

“I was about to say the same about this one.” continues Akaashi after he swallows his second bite, “I can also taste a faint _wasabi?_ Did you lather the salmon with _wasabi_ or something? It mixes so well with your homemade _umeboshi,_ and also the chilli flakes too. Feels like my hangover is getting better in one bite.”

“Really? Then try the second one. Actually the second one was what I thought would be a perfect hangover cure for ‘ya.”

Akaashi holds the first onigiri on his left hand - as his right hand reaches for the second one, before he bites into the warm rice. The sourness and spiciness of the pickled cucumber hits his tongue in an instant - sending another refreshing hit to his hangover block.

“Ah, this is so good. The best cure for hangovers is indeed spicy foods.” answers Akaashi after he swallows, eyes gleaming in joy, “Miya-san, you’re way too good at this. For real.”

“And you’re also way too good at bartending. For real.” answers Osamu with a smile as he reaches for the shaker, to pour another one. 

“You’re not eating?” asks Akaashi after he finished his first onigiri, “Please eat them too. I can’t finish all of them by myself. I’m already on my way eating three pieces now.”

“Nah, I’ll make my own later. Gotta enjoy this beautiful cocktail with no disruptions first.” answers Osamu as he takes another sip, “ _you_ should eat ‘em all. Consider it as yer breakfast as well.”

“Compared to your previous onigiri, I gotta say this one is my favorite. It’s… refreshing and fulfilling at the same time. I really love the taste.” continues Akaashi.

“Ya like the taste? Compared to the first one that I threw at ya by the door?” asks Osamu, still with a smile, “I’ve been wondering if these new menus are good enough for Tokyo people to sacrifice their lunchtime - to go to my store, to order, and to wait.”

“What? Of course these worthed everything. I would definitely be willing to sacrifice my lunchtime for such high-quality food from Onigiri Miya, Miya-san.” answers Akaashi, somehow on fire, “The first one got nothing on this one - it’s practically bland compared to yours. If I have to choose, to queue at the _konbini_ or to walk to your stall and wait - I would definitely choose the second one.” 

The kitchen falls silent, as Osamu raises his eyebrows while his mouth forms an ‘O’ in surprise - making Akaashi flustered. 

“Ah. Sorry, I talked so much for no reason-”

“There.” cuts Osamu all of the sudden, his fingers pointing at Akaashi in a form of finger gun, “Attaboy.”

“What? What do you mean?” asks Akaashi with his eyebrows furrowed, as he finally proceeds to take the third bite, to hide his flustered face.

Osamu suddenly smirks before he winks - definitely unaware of Akaashi who was about to choke after the wink because he suddenly forgot how to chew and swallow a food, 

  
  


“Yer _tastebuds._ And yer _eyes._

_“I brought them back alive. They are no longer dull just now._ ”

  
  


Akaashi blinks in silence, his mouth abruptly stops chewing for a few seconds before he quickly swallows the food; his eyes are now glancing at the bitten onigiri, ignoring the prideful smirk and stare from Osamu.

“....I-It always works. It’s not like I’m _tasteless._ ”

“But the first time we met, ‘ya said it’s okay to sacrifice _taste._ And all that bullshit about not having enough time for a proper meal. Did ya heard what ya said just now?” continues Osamu, still with a wide smirk,

“Ya even spoke longer and gave longer remarks about my foods the more we met. And now ya can even differentiate the bland and the tasteful. Then ya said yer willing to spare some time to find a proper lunch, no more that ‘ _don’t have the time’_ bullshit. And then that sparkle in yer eyes when ya talked about the food. I did it." says Osamu cheerfully as he steals a piece of _umeboshi_ from the bowl to stuff it inside his mouth.

Akaashi slowly gulps. 

_Did I... really just did all of that? All the things he said?_

“But honestly, can I say something about ya? And yer work?” asks Osamu as he chews another pinch of salmon, “just my honest thought about all this shit that you called ‘work’.”

“Sure.” answers Akaashi as he takes another bite while looking down, “Tell me.”

_“I think yer too devoted to others, that ya forgot about yerself._ ”

Akaashi freezes - as the onigiri hovers in front of his mouth, his eyes staring at the floor.

“So….” Osamu continues slowly, as Akaashi hears a rustle. Slowly, Akaashi lifts his gaze up - to see Osamu, who is now leaning over to him.

One of Osamu’s hands is now reaching out to Akaashi’s face - gently, his fingers moves the hair that has been covering one of Akaashi’s eyes; as he stares deeply into both of Akaashi’s irises, with his fingers trailing across Akaashi’s jaw before cupping it on his palm. 

As if the time freezes along with Osamu’s grip on Akaashi, Akaashi watches Osamu’s lips falls opens as he speak,

  
  


“...why dontcha’ try to start devoting _on yerself too,_ to live and feel better? Why dontcha’ try to _cool down_ for a while?”

  
  


Akaashi has been known as the symbol of devotion - as the person who will devote his whole self for his goals. Being called ‘a devoted person’ sounds good, though. It is one of his best traits according to those who knew him - his parents, his friends, his seniors, his superiors. That Akaashi Keiji is a _devoted volleyball setter_ who will ensure his spikers are at their best shapes during the matches. That Akaashi Keiji is a _devoted editor_ who will always see his projects or works in detail, and won’t let it go through with any scratches. That Akaashi Keiji, the only son of the Akaashi family, is the _devoted son_ who’s been living his life as a _proper, successful adult_ in Tokyo just like his parents’ wish - to live a stable life with guaranteed stable future while still keeping in touch with his parents, just like how any Asian son _should_.

It’s not like Akaashi hates devoting himself to others. He actually enjoys it - ever since he was a little kid, he’s been taught to put his selfish needs after others; because giving is as important as receiving. It’s not like that sentence was just sweet promises from his mom - he has witnessed enough instances where he receives more when he gives more, and when giving gets him more satisfaction. Seeing the happiness and success in others thanks to him keeps the fire inside him burning.

Yet, what people don’t know is that while being devoted keeps him alive, it actually also _burns_ Akaashi. To be devoted, Akaashi has to wear blinkers and tack - that will not let him _loose_ , that will force him to only see in one way. To be devoted, Akaashi has to _sacrifice_ the possibility to chase anything else including his own pleasure _-_ as he can only focus on the goal or the other person. To be devoted, Akaashi has to _give his all_ for the goal - ignoring his own, selfish needs in the process. And everyone knows that self-neglect also creates pressure and stress. 

Unlike the satisfaction of giving that feeds Akaashi’s fire properly like drops of oil, stress and pressure feeds it like a leaked gas - it does feed the fire inside him, yet it might overflow as it requires _tight control._ And as Akaashi keeps being devoted while neglecting himself, they keep burning him from the inside with no control. Akaashi knows that the fire can grow too big if he doesn't take enough control of it - if he doesn’t pour enough water once in a while to calm it down.

  
  


Akaashi didn’t remember when was the last time he poured enough water on the _wildfire_ inside of him. 

  
  


Sometimes he did, but they were always small drops, gained from small endorphins intake - like a good food, or a good sleep, or a good praise from the boss. Maybe sometimes it’s a splash, gained from bigger endorphins intake - like a good sex, or a salary raise, or a calm holiday. Yet, it was never enough to calm the wildfire _._

And as the fire uncontrollably burns Akaashi from the inside, Akaashi’s insides turns hard and cracks - it is now a magma, waiting to explode, no longer salvageable by small water drops nor a splash.

And Akaashi knows that now he only got two options;

To explode and let the lava out, which might damage others in the process;

Or to wrap himself in ice, and let the magma _cool_ down.

  
  


And Osamu feels like ice. 

  
  


It amazes Akaashi how Osamu’s touch feels so cool and soothing - how it makes Akaashi _freeze_ the moment Osamu leans closer to wrap his lips in a kiss; a kiss that is so soft and careful, as if he’s dabbing an ointment on a wound. 

But Akaashi needs more than a dab - he needs it to pour; and he replies to Osamu with all the fire that he’s been keeping inside. The soft kiss turns passionate as Akaashi forces his tongue inside - devouring Osamu just like how he’s been wanting to since two days ago, as his fingers tangle themselves inside Osamu’s dark locks, to pull Osamu _closer_ and _deeper._

Osamu pushes away the bowl to the other side of the table as the kiss goes deeper and hungrier, ignoring the sound of the falling cutlery on the floor - before he stands up to pull Akaashi forward; letting Akaashi to climb on the table and sit on top of it. As if it’s a reflex, Akaashi’s legs instantly wraps themselves around Osamu once he sits down, to pull Osamu _closer_ \- to let their crotch rubs against each other in between the fabrics of their pants, as Akaashi lets his left fingers trails around Osamu’s torso; pulling out a soft moan from each other.

“Take off my glasses,” Akaashi mumbles in the middle of their heated kiss, and Osamu quickly complies - before he pulls away to put Akaashi’s glasses on the kitchen counter behind him, while Akaashi takes off his own top. Hungrily, Akaashi grabs Osamu’s face once Osamu faces him, to pull him into another deep kiss - as the bare skin of their torso rubs against each other while Akaashi grinds his hard crotch against Osamu.

“Really, Akaashi-kun - when was the last time ya had pleasure, huh?” asks Osamu as he pulls away to kiss Akaashi’s jaw and neck - pulling another moan from the latter, “Thought ya got Bokuto.”

“Dunno, lost count. Bokuto-san’s too busy anyway, and I haven’t got the time to look for another casual sex partner like him,” answers Akaashi as his fingers trails lower to slowly massage Osamu’s clothed cock - making Osamu grunts and jerks forward in pleasure, before he starts unbuttoning Akaashi’s jeans in a swift.

”Should’ve told me that yesterday.” Osamu continues as he buries his lips at the crook of Akaashi’s neck, leaving wet marks that sends Akaashi moaning.

“It seems like you’re the impatient one. When was your last time?” teases Akaashi, as he tightens his grip on Osamu’s hair once Osamu’s fingers reaches his cock. The thick, calloused fingers that are already used to the scorching heat of rice are now wrapped around Akaashi’s cock to pump it slowly; dragging the skin from the base to the top, sending shivers to Akaashi's spine as Osamu keeps sucking at multiple spots around his neck, before he starts licking the collarbone.

“Just shut up and enjoy yer meal, can’t ya?” Osamu chuckles as he pulls away, ignoring the disappointed whine from Akaashi. Quickly, he gets on his knees and pulls Akaashi’s pants off - before scooting closer to kiss the top Akaashi’s cock softly.

“Let me show ya how to _eat_ yer meal properly, Akaashi-kun.”

It’s been a long time since Akaashi had sex, yes - but he never thought it would be this _overwhelming._ The way Osamu draws the line across his cock with his thick, wide tongue that easily wraps around him in ease almost makes him lose his sanity - as Akaashi pulls on Osamu’s locks harder.

It didn’t get easier once Osamu decided to take him _in -_ to wrap him around the warmth of his mouth, while slowly pushing him deeper and _deeper;_ and Akaashi unconsciously jerks forward, choking Osamu in the process.

Yet Osamu doesn’t mind - as he starts moving in a tight, excruciating pace that turns Akaashi into a whimpering mess; his moans fills up the room, drowning the sound of television and bluetooth speakers that are still playing. Both of Osamu’s hands are gripping tightly on Akaashi’s thighs, holding it in place - as he devours Akaashi, pulling off the strains of Akaashi’s sanity one by one in every stroke. 

“M-Mi-Miya-san, _fuck-_ ” Akaashi whimpers as his head falls back once Osamu _pushes_ him in - letting Akaashi hits the back of Osamu’s throat and _stays there_ as Osamu gulps; sending mindblowing vibration across Akaashi’s cock, “M-Miy-Miya-”

Suddenly, Osamu releases him with a loud ‘pop’, before he chuckles - as if he didn’t just drove Akaashi to madness a few seconds ago. Slowly, Osamu’s nose trails around Akaashi’s cock; inhaling it while drawing thin lines from the top to the bottom with his tongue. Osamu keeps drawing - until his tongue reaches the soft skin above Akaashi’s rectum, and a loud, uncontrollable moan escaped Akaashi’s lips.

“Ah.” mumbles Osamu, before kissing the same spot, making Akaashi shivers, “seems like yer the type who _loves being eaten,_ Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi was about to retort before another moan escapes his lips, as Osamu starts to _lick -_ the wet muscle is now circling around Akaashi’s rectum, pressing on spots that sends jolts across Akaashi’s body before it slides _in;_ making Akaashi’s cock twitches in pleasure. The vibration from Osamu’s chuckle clearly didn’t help when he’s ramming inside Akaashi with his tongue - as one of Osamu’s hands grabs around Akaashi’s cock and starts pumping it up and down.

“Mi-Mi-”

“Mmm?”

Akaashi whines at the vibration from Osamu’s lips - his hands are desperately grabbing at the corners of the table; to keep his own balance as Osamu feasts on him, making the knot on his stomach grows tighter. Akaashi can taste the huge waves of endorphins that have been hitting his strains of common sense - signaling that they wanted _more;_ and Akaashi couldn’t help but to agree, especially after seeing Osamu’s thick cock that has been standing desperately.

With a deep exhale, Akaashi pulls Osamu away from him - gaining a confused look from the latter.

“Is there something wro-”

“Enough. Just,” mumbles Akaashi as he stares at Osamu - before reaching out to Osamu’s cock,

“...just put it in.”

Akaashi gulps at the sight of Osamu who instantly stands up while raising his eyebrows - looking at Akaashi in disbelief as his grey eyes grows darker; as the lust takes over.

And in a swift manner, Akaashi was lifted up - to meet Osamu’s face in another deep kiss as Osamu carries his body; Akaashi’s legs wrapped around his waist as they moves towards Osamu’s bedroom, until he throws Akaashi to the bed.

Osamu’s hands quickly opens the small shelf near his bed, rummaging its insides until he finds a pack of condom and a bottle of lube while Akaashi pulls down Osamu’s pants - to leave short trails of kisses around Osamu's naked crotch; before Osamu pushes him away while throwing the lube to the bed.

Impatiently, Akaashi opens the lube and pour a generous amount into his own fingers - before he starts massaging and abruptly starts pushing one finger inside his wet, puckering hole; much into Osamu’s amazement.

“Wow.” Osamu mumbles as he smirks, his teeth rips the condom foil, “so independent. Love it.”

“You’re too slow.”

“So ya like it fast? Why dontcha’ tell me from the beginning rather than ogling at my body in silence for hours, huh, Akaashi-kun?”  
  


But Akaashi doesn’t care anymore - as he pushes inside another finger; head falling back as he bends his fingers towards his favorite angle inside, while moaning Osamu’s name.

“‘Kaashi, yer driving me insane,” mumbles Osamu as he puts the condom on - one hand spreading Akaashi apart while the other positions himself in the middle of Akaashi’s wet entrance.

Slowly, Osamu leans over and _pushes_ ; as the room gets filled with long moans from two men, intoxicated in ecstasy and warmth from filling and being filled.

”Fuck, Akaashi, yer so-“ Osamu mumbles as he leans closer to Akaashi’s face once he’s fully inside, his lips sending soft kisses across Akaashi’s face - from his lips, to his cheeks, and to the tears at the corner of his beautiful gunmetal blue eyes; before Akaashi pulls him into another kiss and cut his mumbling right there.

  
And slowly, Osamu pulls out - before he slams back in, deep and _hard_ ; ignoring Akaashi’s trembling body and pleased cry as Osamu continues with his relentless pace, with his hand pumping on Akaashi’s swollen cock.

The sun is about to rise - but they both didn’t care; as the room gets filled with more and more sounds of skins slapping, along with repetitive, desperate calls of Osamu & Akaashi’s names. They didn’t care - as the endorphins waves hits them repetitively with no mercy, ready to come in a form of tsunami as their climax creeps closer in no time. With every bitemarks that Osamu left on Akaashi’s neck, Akaashi gets _closer -_ and with every scratches that Akaashi’s nails left on Osamu’s back, Osamu gets _closer too._

“M-Mi- _fuck_ -Miya-”

“Osamu. J-just- _ah-_ Osamu, ‘Kaashi.”

“O-S-Samu, I’m gonna-”

Akaashi hasn’t got the chance to finish his sentence when it turns into a desperate whimper - right after Osamu hits his sweetest spot that sends him shivering. Without doubting, Osamu decides to keep _thrusting -_ turning Akaashi into a crying mess that can only call for Osamu’s name as his climax takes over; Akaashi spilling and melting under Osamu’s fingers as he tightens.

It doesn’t take long until Osamu reaches his too - ending his ramming with one last thrust, buried deep inside Akaashi as he lets himself _spill;_ the climax hits him so hard he trembles, as he buries his face deeper under the crook of Akaashi’s neck.

Both men tries their best to catch and normalize their breath, as the faint sound of Akaashi’s phone alarm that was left at the kitchen signals that it’s already morning. Yet, both of them refuses to move.

Slowly, Osamu pulls out from Akaashi - to take off the condom and throw it away to the nearby trash can; before throwing himself back to the bed on the next second to pulls Akaashi close in his tight embrace - burying the high Akaashi between his chest.

“I don’t want to work.” Akaashi mumbles under Osamu’s chest.

“Then don’t. Call in sick.”

“But my phone is outside.”  
  


Osamu clicks his tongue as he grabs his phone from the table, then shoves it towards Akaashi.

“Put yer office number in. I’ll call in for you.”

“Wha-”

“Just put it in.”

Akaashi squints his eyes as he slowly takes Osamu’s phone - slowly, he types the number before giving it back to Osamu; while still staring at Osamu with his squinted eyes.

“Don’t you dare-”

Akaashi’s breath hitches once Osamu presses ‘call’, then pushes the phone on his ears as he clears his throat. The comfy cuddle turns into a brawl as Akaashi tries to take Osamu’s phone - before Osamu wrestles him and keeps Akaashi in his place through the lock of his thighs.

“Good morning, am I talking to the receptionist of Shogakukan Tokyo _shounen_ division? Let me introduce myself, I am Miya Osamu.” Osamu speaks - surprisingly with a very stable and calm voice, as if he didn’t just screamed Akaashi’s name repetitively until his voice went hoarse a few minutes ago, “yes, I am calling to represent one of yer employees, Akaashi Keiji? The senior editor, yes. He’s sick right now, and needs to have a bedrest. A severe cold and also some gastric attack. I am his friend, and currently taking care of him now. Yes. Yes, I'm a close relative. Yes, we have the doctor's prescription.”

Akaashi slaps Osamu’s chest as a warning, before Osamu glares at him to mouth “ _Ya got yer laptop?” -_ that Akaashi replies with a nod.

“Yes, he got his laptop right here, but maybe he can only start working after lunch time - as he’s still under painkillers right now. But I wouldn’t put my promise on it to be honest, he’s a real mess right now. Yes, he already sent the first draft to his boss yesterday. Yes, I will tell that to him. Thank you so much for your understanding. Yes, thank you. Good day to you too.”

Akaashi hears a click from the other side as he blinks in disbelief - while Osamu stares at him with a grin.

“You’re crazy.” Akaashi mumbles, “I-”

“See? It’s not that hard to take a break, Akaashi-kun.” continues Osamu as he throws his phone away - to sneak his arms around Akaashi’s waist again and pulls him close into another tight hug,

“So let’s _take a rest now, yeah?”_

Akaashi blinks, before he sighs - trying to take it all in.

The wildfire is still there, inside Akaashi - even though it just got calmer for a bit. The magma is also still there, inside Akaashi - bubbling, waiting to explode. Akaashi still remembers that he only got two options to handle the magma; either to let it explode - or to wrap himself in ice, and let the magma _cools_ down.

And as Akaashi tightens his hug around Osamu’s warm naked body - sucking on the warmth and the soothing feeling, as if Osamu is a morning promise from the sun saying that it’s going to be a good day;

  
Akaashi closes his eyes, and _cools down._


	4. Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s heart skips a beat, and he gulps to swallow the nervousness. That marks two.
> 
> Two of his self-made signs - that he made to alert him about the danger of a budding expectations.

_Sour is a taste that signals the existence of acid - which is why sour tends to be associated with spoiled, rotten, or harmful foods. Yet, not all sour foods are dangerous - there are other very nutritious foods that are good for health but also tastes sour, or where its sourness becomes its main point of delicacy; such as lemon, berries, yogurt, vinegar, and buttermilk._

* * *

> _December 2020_
> 
> _Wednesday, 10AM_

  
The striking sun enters the room once again - wrapping the tangled bodies on bed with more heat; as both Akaashi and Osamu tries to catch their breaths in each other’s arms. Their noses are now buried in each other - Akaashi’s on Osamu’s chest, Osamu’s on Akaashi’s hair. The whole room feels hot, their bodies feels hot - everything feels hot.

  
  


The after effects of having three orgasms in a row does feel like a free trial for the deepest floor of hell.

  
  


“God, I gotta exercise more often,” Akaashi groans, as Osamu lets out a warm and hearty chuckle. The chuckle goes longer as Akaashi lifts his face to slowly kiss Osamu’s chin before he moves up; to stare at Osamu’s exhausted, but still warm eyes. 

They fell silent for a few minutes - eyes staring at each other, fingers trailing on each other’s warm skin - as Akaashi ponders.

  
  


_Is it safe to have a taste now?_

  
  


Akaashi’s mind hasn't got the chance to form an answer when Osamu slowly leans in; initiating their lips to lazily interlocks once more, relishing each other for the umpteenth time under the warm morning sun.

  
  


_Too hot._

_Gotta blow it off._

Akaashi bites Osamu’s bottom lip; signaling them to stop, before the blood rush around the area between their legs goes stronger. Osamu blinked for a few times, before a small smile spreads out on his lips.

“What’s so funny?” mumbles Akaashi on Osamu’s lips - his gunmetal blue eyes that somehow turns emerald under the morning sun stares at Osamu’s grey; that is currently looking down at him warmly - grey eyes beautifully flattered by the long eyelashes that have been batting pleasantly.

“Mmm, nothin’. Feeling so hot and sweaty, that’s all.”

“Of course you would. What we did this morning pretty much worthed three visits to my HIIT classes.”

“Nah, yer exaggerating. I don’t believe ya do HIITs.”

“Hey!” cuts Akaashi, followed with another hearty laugh from Osamu as they lightly brawls before Osamu gets Akaashi locked under his embrace again.

“Shower?” Osamu whispers softly before landing another peck on Akaashi’s lips - the sharp and warm aftertaste from the kiss stunning Akaashi in the process.

  
  


This time, as he nods to shake the popping self-questions inside his head, he didn’t ponder.

\--

  
“Miya-san, got another towel?”

  
Akaashi sighs as he finishes his question - his eyes busy wandering around the bathroom, looking for the hair dryer that he already knew wasn’t there. He pretty much decided to stop looking five minutes ago.

The sigh and the wandering eyes was actually meant to _distract_ him, instead of helping him to focus - since he definitely need to stop focusing on the sight of Osamu stepping out of the shower; towel loosely hanging at the lowest point of his waist, damp hair falling beautifully around his forehead, chest glistening with warm water drops from the second shower that he took that morning. The first one was disturbed with another orgasm brought by Akaashi’s fingers under the shower.

  
  


_Too hot._

  
  


“Lemme check. Or do ya need a hair dryer instead?” Osamu’s answer pops Akaashi’s dirty thought bubbles as he walks closer to Akaashi. 

Akaashi was about to answer the question when he suddenly freezes, as he can feel Osamu’s hand casually touches his back - while his other hand opens the overhead compartment above Akaashi’s head. He busily rummages through the shelf for the hair dryer - clearly oblivious of Akaashi taking another step forward towards the sink, to create some space.

  
  


_Gotta blow it off first._

  
  


“Forgot where you put it?” Akaashi asks as he keeps uselessly drying his hair with the very damp towel, eyes glued at the bottom corner of the mirror - a safe space where he doesn’t have to see Osamu’s greek god-like body.

“Yeah. I kinda… kept it hidden..” Osamu mumbles as he reaches to the locked bottom drawer of the sink, his left hand somehow manages to find Akaashi’s back again as he pulls open the drawer, “Ah! Here ya go.”

“..You could’ve told me that you got a hairdryer like... 10 minutes ago. Then I wouldn't have to waste so much time drying my hair with this small towel until God knows when.”

“Whoops, busted. T’was actually my plan to keep ya here forever, ya know. From the second I saw yer thick, shampoo-model-like hair.”

“Cringe. Go record and post that lameass line on TikTok or somewhere else.”

“Asshole.”

  
  


Osamu jokingly groans as Akaashi jokingly elbows him. The banter quickly turns into a laugh-filled, joking fistfight before Osamu catches Akaashi’s fists - to quickly turn him around, to face the bathroom’s mirror together. 

The warm chuckles that were filling up the air slowly fades as both stares at each other on the mirror - warm hands tangled around each other, warm chest and back are leaning against each other.

  
  


Akaashi blinks in silence.

  
  


_Too hot._

_Gotta blow it-_

  
  


“Here, lemme dry your hair.”

  
  


And again, Akaashi freezes; as he lets Osamu’s fingers comb through his hair, before turning on the hairdryer. Osamu’s soft fingers starts working around his hair with the soft, hot blows from the hairdryer - that somehow feels _cool._

  
  


“Feels good? The wind’s cool enough for ya?” asks Osamu softly as he softly massages through Akaashi’s scalp - letting the air from the hairdryer flows through. 

Letting Akaashi unconsciously hums pleasantly as an answer. To the weirdly cool air, to Osamu’s question. 

To his own pondering.

“You should keep the hairdryer out.” Akaashi hums again, in between the soft noise of the hairdryer, “in case I need it _next time.”_

The grey eyes that have been staring at him on the mirror blinks - before it slightly turns into a crescent shape.

“ _Oooh._ So we’re cool? Ya won’t blow me off right after this?” asks Osamu with a grin, breaking the silence - but not the eye contact, and not the string of smile on Akaashi’s lips.

  
  


_No, still too hot._

  
  


“Dunno.” answers Akaashi,

  
  


_Gotta blow it off._

_Softly._

  
  


“I tend to avoid the ones with expectations.”

“Hmm.” coos Osamu again, “I honestly never expects much, but how do ya define ‘em, ‘expectations’? Gimme an example.”

“What kind of example?”

“Does Bokuto have any expectations?”

  
  


Akaashi blinks - trying to be as expressionless as possible, to hide the budding storm inside - created from the resistance from the old memories that are being poked and dug.

  
  


“You really don’t hold anything back, huh.”  
  


“Hey, just wanna make sure. That’s why I asked ya about him back at the kitchen.” answers Osamu as he raises his hands for a few seconds, before going back to combing Akaashi’s hair, “gotta know if there’s anyone from the past or present who wouldn’t like knowing about what we just did.”

Akaashi snorts as he tries to elbow Osamu again, which the latter successfully evades.

“So?” asks Osamu again as he puts the hairdryer into a softer setting, “but well, if ya don’t wanna, then ya don’t hafta-”

  
  


“Miya-san, do you know that feeling when you force yourself to consume something that is _too hot_ \- no matter how delicious it actually is, no matter how delicious you expected the taste would be - it will taste _bland_ ; because the hot temperature numbs down your tastebuds?”

  
  


Akaashi can feel the grey eyes staring at him again - but this time, with a thick drop of curiosity clouding over it. 

  
  


_Softly._

  
  


“With Bokuto-san… it was too hot _.”_

  
  


The silence that wraps them now is somehow no longer cool - it is now warmer; both of them stares at each other in silence, as they let the rising temperature sinks in. 

  
  


“Why?” Osamu was the one who breaks the silence. The fingers that were paused now continues combing through Akaashi’s hair - though now it moves slower and softer, as if not wanting to accidentally breaks Akaashi’s hair in process, 

“Thought both of you matched each other so much? Y’know.. Seeing from how he always clung to you since highschool, calling and mentioning ya at any chances? T’was why I thought ya got him.”

  
  


Akaashi silently chuckles.

“Did we?”

“Man, he’s so whipped for ya - and seeing how accepting ya were, no way there’s nothing between ya two.”

“Gotta agree with that.” answers Akaashi as his fingers fiddles with the damp towel,

“Ever since highschool, he showered me with so much attention that I knew I didn't deserve. With so much affection that I know I wouldn’t be able to provide back. The gifts, the neverending texts and calls, the after-match dates, the after-class pickups. Bokuto-san gave me so much - too much, even.

“Then as we grew older, as we got busier - we got pushed to the annoying cliff called ‘status’, that Bokuto-san has apparently been thinking about and clinging onto for a long time.”

  
  


Osami hums - barely heard. “Ah. The classic friends with benefits wanting to be official.”

  
  


“We’ve had it for years, so of course I decided to give it a try - we tried. We did.” continues Akaashi, “But then it became too much for me to handle - and for him to give. I got crazy deadlines and editing projects, he got crazy training and match schedules. I cherished my personal time more than anything else, he cherished socializing more than anything else. Apparently, outside volleyball, we _don’t really match after all._ I couldn’t keep up with his fire - and he knows.

“Then the calls started getting unpicked. The messages started receiving no replies. Everything turned into arguments. It’s just not working.”

  
  


Akaashi can feel Osamu’s fingers starts moving slower.

  
  


“So, ya broke up or..?”

  
  


“He kept trying to match his schedule for me. It was always him who would adjust his schedule for our dates. He’s too good for me, way too good - so of course I decided to stop it there.” answers Akaashi with a light chuckle that tastes bitter, 

“but he still tries. Still feeding me with all that fire - all the attention, the sweet texts, the calls, the gifts - hoping I’ll give it back to him the same, even though he already knew that I couldn’t do that. But it didn’t feel good like it used to. He means a lot to me - and yet I still couldn’t bring myself to feel anything _more_ towards him.

“Combined with distance and adult responsibilities? Didn’t take long until it fell in shambles, leaving us feeling _numb -_ yet keep reconnecting for the sake of God knows what; for the sake of intangible attachment that we both know that we no longer need. But none of us wants to be the first one to let go. It’s just that…. since it’s just been going on for _so long_ , it feels like a sin - to be the first to let go and let loose.”

  
  


“So even ya and him had a burnout.” answers Osamu slowly as Akaashi inhales after a long speech.

  
  


“It’s a shame, isn’t it? All those years, only ends up with me feeling _nothing_?” asks Akaashi with a bitter smile, “all those years - wasted for nothing. Bokuto-san doesn’t deserves that. He deserves someone better - who can handle his expectations.”

  
  


A silence - this time, it’s _cold -_ envelopes the bright bathroom, as Akaashi takes a glance at the man behind him. Basked in sunlight from the small window, Osamu looks beautiful - if only his eyebrows weren’t so scrunched after hearing Akaashi’s last sentence.

  
  


“But ya and Bokuto’s still friends tho, right? It’s just that you both fuck occassionally. For… years.” asks Osamu slowly, hands still combing through Akaashi’s hair - even though Akaashi knew that he’s been doing it to distract himself rather than to actually dries Akaashi’s hair, “but turns out ya both got different expectations.”

“Yeah.”

“Then no, I don’t think so. I don’t think yer wasting yer time.”

“Why?”

  
  


“Thanks to him, now ya know what’s yer temperature tolerance level. Yer own needs. Yer own expectations, yer own _feelings_ ; which is yes, sadly, doesn’t suit him. But now ya know yerself better?” asks Osamu,

“Actually, instead of numbing yer taste, t’was actually an improvement to yer own taste buds - if we gonna use yer metaphors.” answers Osamu as he combs through Akaashi’s hair again nonchalantly, eyes staring at Akaashi who looks at him in confusion.

  
  


“D’ya know what ya should do when yer tongue’s too hot that it couldn’t feel anything, Akaashi-kun?” asks Osamu again as he turns off the hairdryer to leans in towards Akaashi’s shoulder, this time with a smile. A cool, clement smile - that is so inviting, somehow calming, 

  
  


As if he’s telling Akaashi to _let him in._

  
  


“Ya _let that hot thing go_ \- then _eat, or drink something else that feels fresh._ Something _different_. Just, other things that suits yer palate a lil’ bit more.” Osamu speaks softly on Akaashi’s ear, 

  
  


“.. And as someone with a similar palate, I can whip somethin’ that suits ya.”

  
  


A silence - this time, it’s _clement -_ envelopes the bright bathroom again, as Akaashi takes another glance at the man that is leaning on his shoulder - his nose fondly touches Akaashi’s neck, before leaving a soft peck there as Akaashi turns at him to take a look. Basked in sunlight from the small window, Osamu looks beautiful and warm - with his wide, confident smile.

  
  


Akaashi’s heart skips a beat, and he gulps to swallow the nervousness. That marks two.

Two of his self-made signs - that were made to alert him, to make him aware of the danger of budding expectations. To start assessing the warmth, the comfort, the happiness that is starting to spread from whomever that is currently in front of him. To start seeking for any possible expectations that would rise and he wouldn’t be able to meet, from whomever that is currently in front of him. To search for signs of another Bokuto, from whomever that is currently in front of him.

  
  


_Is it still too hot?_

_Do you still have to blow it off?_

  
  


Almost - their noses have touched each other, and their lips were about to take its turn; before a loud - _really loud_ melody, that Osamu registers as The Imperial March, fills up the silence.

  
  


“That’s not yer ringtone last time.” asks Osamu.

“Oh shit.” Akaashi mumbles, before he quickly pulls away, “that’s the ringtone for my boss. Shit.”  
  


“Wow. Work-life balance much? Even though ya already said yer sick?” complains Osamu as he lets Akaashi go. “Man, creative industry truly sucks ass.”

“As if your lovely F&B is any better!” shouts Akaashi from across the room, before he clears his throat and The Imperial March gets cut off. 

  
  


“Good afternoon, Mamoru-san.” answers Akaashi politely, before faking up a cough, “sorry, I’m currently not feeling well.”

“Akaashi-kun! Sure sure, no problem. I’m calling you not to give you work anyways- eh, no, wait, I actually did.. But not for now! But.. you still have to start to think about it now, though! Haha!”

Akaashi rolls his eyes before faking a smile, even though his boss wouldn’t be able to see it - but Osamu could see it, which is why he snorts so loud as he walks out from the bathroom. “It’s okay, Mamoru-san. Is there anything that I can help?”

“You haven’t checked your emails, haven’t you?”  
  


“I have not, and I am sorry. I will check it now.” answers Akaashi, his eyes darts to Osamu in panic - hands signaling a typing movement, that Osamu answers with a confused expression, “is there anything-”

  
  


“Udai’s latest chapter went viral last night! On Twitter! 3 trending topics for the whole night and we got a record-breaking jump in online sales in a span of a few hours!”

  
  


“..What?” asks Akaashi in disbelief, before his eyes darts at Osamu again - who is still staring at him in confusion, “the chapter? That we released last Sunday? It suddenly went viral?”

“Yeah! Apparently the international fans are really, really into that Chiaki character - the badass trans protagonist? You made her massacred the whole zombie army and the villain who mocked her looks in the last chapter, right? Someone on Twitter made this.. What do you call it.. Fancam?”

  
  


“Fancam, yeah. Video edit of panels or animation scenes, right?” answers Akaashi with a questioning expression as he walks towards Osamu - who is currently making a coffee and nodding at him. His thumb hovers, before pressing the loudspeaker button. 

“So someone made a Chiaki fancam that went viral, then people started looking for her? Which caused the chapter’s and manga’s virality on internet?”

  
  


“Yes! And it went crazy! Some users even binged on the whole 50 chapters and starts doing thread reviews on it - Anezaki even found some people making fanbase accounts for the manga, and not just for Japanese readers!” answers Akaashi’s boss enthusiastically, followed by Osamu’s quiet gasp, “they really love Chiaki’s portrayal - saying she’s a whole different protagonist with such a strong back story! And your submitted chapter last night, that went deep into her background story? I know we're gonna hit another record this Sunday.”

  
  


“Wow.” answers Akaashi as he lets a small smile starts spreading on his face - and also on Osamu’s, “I- I’m so happy for that, Mamoru-san. I hope we’ll do well. I’ll try to connect more with marketing team after this, in case they need help for ad-hoc campaigns for i-”

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. Take a rest for now, and let’s kick it big tomorrow once you got back, yeah? Since you know, now it’s going to be different - more people will get involved, more people will throw opinions. Approvals and editing process will definitely get tougher and draining starting from tomorrow, especially for you who would be in charge.” cuts Akaashi’s boss - way too giddy and happy as Akaashi could interpret, 

“but of course, there’s always a sour price that we need to pay for a sweet success, huh? We’ll have a big regroup tomorrow with other divisions since now they want to take Udai’s manga seriously. Let’s save the big talk and ideas for tomorrow.

  
  


“And maybe after that, we can talk about your promotion to the Kyoto branch, yeah?”

  
  


The small smile turns into a shocked gasp - as Akaashi and Osamu stares at each other with dilated pupils, raised eyebrows, and dropped jaws.

  
  


“S-sure. The promotion. Kyoto. Yeah. Sure.” answers Akaashi in stutters, as Osamu grabs his wrist tightly in excitement - his smile is brighter than Akaashi’s.

  
  


“Okay! That settles it! Go have a rest - see you tomorrow morning, Akaashi-kun! Looking forward to your new ideas! Bye!”

  
  


A short click ends the call - as another silence envelops the air between the two men who is currently gripping each other’s wrists tightly in excitement and disbelief. 

  
  


Three seconds passed in a blink - as the grip on the wrists starts getting tighter and the pupils starts getting wider; 

before Akaashi lets the euphoria takes over.

  
  


“ _Osamu, oh my fucking go-”_

“AKAASHI-KUN!!! The hell?! Man!” 

  
  


Akaashi knows that euphoria is always _overwhelming._ It makes anyone forget anything, as they get drenched in its endorphins glory. And so do Akaashi - who forgot to assess and ponder.

Akaashi didn’t even ponder when he reached out his arms. He didn’t even bother that he hasn’t finished his sentence. He didn’t even think when he reached out his arms to Osamu - before the latter went ahead and pulled him first into a tight embrace; a _cool_ embrace that somehow freezes his body and tongue. 

  
  


“is that why I kept seeing zombies on my timeline last night? And the promotion offer?! Jesus Christ!” mutters Osamu excitedly underneath the crook of Akaashi’s neck, “Akaashi, I’m so proud of ya, for real!”

  
  


Underneath Osamu’s honest, pure embrace - after another skipped heartbeat and another gulp, Akaashi ponders and assess again; for the umpteenth time that morning.

  
  


_Is it still too hot?_

_Do you still have to blow it off?_

  
  


Slowly, Akaashi glances at the man who is currently hugging him - basking in pride, happiness, and pure joy; so fresh and clement, like cold water on a burning tongue that comes to _restore_.

  
  


_No. It’s cool enough._

  
  


A comfortable silence fills the warm bathroom once again as Akaashi lifts Osamu’s chin up - before he leans in; sharing the previously withheld warmth from his body and lips,

to finally cool off, to have another taste with _all_ of the buds.

  
  


This time, as the refreshing breeze seeped inside his tongue, 

Akaashi didn’t want to ponder about anything anymore.

  
  


“Thank you, Osamu. Thank you.”

  
  


_Go on, have a taste. It’s safe._

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/vg6lxjbgule3guuvqiytuvomj/playlist/4GscoIfb3oBfiwh3SgBsN4?si=T_rjRhuGQ4aHIwNnLAmdgw) inspired by this fic! Please take a listen if you want to 🥰❤️


End file.
